Broken Hearts ((Sequel to I Believe In You))
by Katherine997
Summary: The curse was broken and Rose thought that everything will be better, but as soon as the good things happened it was also can be taken away.
1. Ch 1 - The Curse Is Broken

Mom got down on her knees in front of me. "Rose, honey, get dressed okay?" She said. I nodded, "Okay," I said and changed back to my clothes.

Mom and I walked down the street and saw Mary Margaret, David and others in the middle of town. "So what do we do now?" Ruby asked. "Now . . . I find my daughter," Mary Margaret said. "So, it's true . . ." Mom said and Mary Margaret and the others looked over. Mary Margaret walked over slowly and touched Mom's face, then hugged her, tears in her eyes. "You found us," Mary Margaret said before David joined in the hug.

"Grandpa?" I asked. Mary Margaret / Grandma laughed while David / Grandpa smiled. He let go as he looked down at me. "Yeah, kid, I suppose so," He said and he hugged me. "She did it; she saved you," I said. "She saved all of us," Grandma said. "I . . . Well . . ." Mom stuttered. "Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

Grandpa looked at him. "That, my friend, is an excellent question," He said. Mr. Clark sneezed, "Well, what was that smoke?" He asked. "Who did this?" Doc asked. "What was that smoke?" Bashful asked. "A-And why?" Walter asked. "And what was that smoke?" Happy asked. "Magic," Mother Superior said as she joined, "It's here. I can feel it."

Grandma touched Mother Superior's hands and they smiled at each other. "Magic?" I asked as I stood between Grandpa and Grandma and they both put their hands on my shoulders. "In Storybrooke?" Mother Superior smiled and gave a small nod. "But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Rose. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now," Mother Superior said. "Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen," Leroy said. "No, wait," Mom said and we looked at her, "It wasn't Regina."

I knew who she was talking about; "Mr. Gold," I said and Mom nodded. "Let's go," She said and we all walked down the street towards Mr. Gold's shop. "Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions," Grandma said. "The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold," Mom said. "Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

"Uh . . . Shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?" Grandma asked. "What?" Mom asked. "Us, your life, everything?" Grandma asked. "Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or . . . several . . . bottles," Mom said.

"I know it's a lot to take in - for all of us," Grandpa said. "And we don't want to push," Grandma said. "But we've waited for this moment for so long -"

We all stopped and Mom turned around, "Yeah, so have I," She said, "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being . . . I-I just need a little time. That's . . . That's all."

"Snow," Grandpa said. We looked over and see an angry mob running down one of the cross streets. Archie quickly ran up to us. "There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" He said.

My eyes grew wide. "Great, let's watch," Leroy said. "No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong," Archie said. "He's right," I said and they looked down at me. "Please. She's still my Mom."

"We have to stop them," Mom said. "If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter," Grandpa said. We ran in the direction of the mob.

"She's powerless!" A man said. "What?" Regina asked. "Get her!" Another man said. Dr. Whale grabbed Regina and slams her against the doorway pillar. "Now . . . Where were we?"

Mom come rushing through the crowd, with the rest of us behind her. "Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" Mom demanded and she pushed Dr. Whale away from Regina. "Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whale asked. "Because I am still Sheriff," Mom said.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" Grandpa said. "And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this," Grandma said as she had her arms wrapped around me. "We are not murderers here," Mom said.

"Well, we're not from this world," Dr. Whale said. "Yeah, well, you're in it now," Mom said. Grandpa pushed Dr. Whale back. "Okay, Whale. We're done," Grandpa said. "Back off. You're not my prince," Dr. Whale said.

Grandpa frowned, "Who are you, Whale?" He asked. "That's my business," Dr. Whale snapped. "Well, my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it," Grandpa said.

Grandma stepped up on the porch. "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours," She said.

We got to the Station and locked Regina in on of the cells. "So, I'm a prisoner now," Regina said. "The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" Grandpa asked. "Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone," Regina said. "We should get to Gold," Grandma said. Mom patted my back and we left the Station.

We got to Granny's and Mom asked Ruby to watch me. I got in Ruby's car with her and Mom closed my door. "Keep her safe, Ruby," Mom said. "Bye," I said and we drove away.

... ...

It was already evening and Ruby and I went to Regina's office. We walked in and saw Grandpa on the wall, covered in vines and Regina looked like she was about to crush him. "Mom?" I asked as Ruby put her hands on my shoulders.

Regina put her hand down and turned her attention towards me. "Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. "What are you doing?" I asked. Regina walked over to me, "It's okay. You're safe now."

The vines disappeared and Grandpa fell to the ground. Ruby rushed over to help him. I looked at Regina. "W-Where's my Mom and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're . . . Rose, I'm sorry," Regina said. "No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again," I said. "No, don't say that," She said. "I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me - leave everyone - alone," I said. "But where will you go?" She asked. "With me," Grandpa said. He walked over to me and put an arm around me as we both walked out of the office, followed by Ruby.

We got to Grandma's apartment. Grandpa turned on the lights and I took off my backpack and put it on a chair. I looked around and then I spotted a picture that was on the counter. It's was Mom and Grandma. "Rose," Grandpa said. I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry; Emma and Mary Margaret; they're alive," Grandpa said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I have faith," He said.

"But -"

"Rose, come here," Grandpa cut me off and got down on his knees. "Rose, I will find them. I will always find them," He said.

I nodded a slightly and looked at him again. "I miss them," I admitted. Grandpa nodded. "Me too, hon. Me too," He said and pulled me to a hug and I hugged back as a tear fell down my cheek.


	2. Ch 2 - Powers

I woke up and looked around to see ice everywhere in the room. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" I called. Grandpa rushed in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked and then looked at the room. "What the . . ."

"I think I did it," I said with a smile. Grandpa chuckled, "Impressive," He said. "I wonder what else I can do," I said. I hold out my hand and I made a fire ball. I smiled and so did Grandpa. But the ball got big and I didn't knew how to stop it. Grandpa grabbed a blanket and was able to extinguish the fire. My hand was okay and Grandpa sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You should be careful with those powers," He said. I nodded slightly, "Yeah. I don't think I can control it," I admitted. Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You will control it," He said and I smiled a little.

"Now. I need to go talk with Regina," Grandpa said and got up. "You wouldn't hurt her, right?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. I promise," He said and I smiled. Grandpa smiled and gave a kiss on the top of my head. "I will see you later," He said. "Bye," I said and he walked out.

 **Third Person POV**  
David knocked on Regina's front door. When she answered, he let himself in. "Tell me . . . about this," David said, holding up the crushed hat.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock," Regina said. "Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head," David said. Regina closed the door, "Who's going to risk coming at me?"

"Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Rose wishes it. Now, this," David said.

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away," Regina said and walked away. David followed. "Well, where did you get it?" He asked. "I've long since forgotten. You know what? Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my daughter," Regina said.

"Oh, because you took such great care of her," David said sarcastically. "I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine," Regina said. "Okay, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them," David said.

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal," Regina said. "Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this," David said.

"Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my daughter. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens," Regina said. "If you have to use magic to keep your daughter, you don't really have her," David said and then he left.

 **Rose POV**  
I was looking at my book. "Rose!" Grandpa called as he rushed over to me. I put down the book as I stood up. "Have you seen Blue? Uh, Mother Superior?" He asked. "No. But everyone is looking for you," I said. "Do we know where Rump - Mr. Gold is?" Ruby asked.

"Wait! Does the Queen still have power?" Archie asked. "I thought I would find my boy," Marco said. Grandpa started to look for Mother Superior and we followed him. "Hey, let me ask you something? Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?" Dr. Whale asked. "Uh, I don't know," Grandpa said. "Don't say it's me asking . . ." Dr. Whale said.

"Blue!" Grandpa called and rushed over to her. "Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby. Maybe I could go after them that way," Grandpa said. "It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here . . . No, it's hopeless," Mother Superior said. "You'll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news," I said.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy said as he ran in with the rest of the Dwarves. "We were out at the town limits. Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy."

"Oh, will you stop calling me that. You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here?" Mr. Clark asked. "If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again," Leroy said.

"A-And coming back doesn't fix it?" Archie asked. "If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?! If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves," Leroy said. Everyone started to panic.

"I wonder if my Mom knows?" I told Archie and he looked down at me. Grandpa separated himself from the crowd and attempted to leave, while me and the rest of them followed. "I can help!" I said. Grandpa stopped and turned around. "People! Everybody!" He said and they all stopped talking. "Everybody meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything," He said.

Grandpa started to walk away, Ruby and he talked while I followed behind. Ruby stopped while Grandpa walked away and I ran after him.


	3. Ch 3 - Let Her Go For Now

Grandpa and I were back at Grandma's apartment, Grandpa was practiced a speech in front of the mirror while I watched. "People of Storybrooke. I know we're trapped together again, and things look bleak. But . . . They're not."

"No, keep going. You were on to something," I said as I got up from the chair. "No, I wasn't. I did the fighting, Snow did the talking," Grandpa said as he walked out of the bedroom and I followed.

Grandpa pulled the hat out of his bag. "Can I see that?" I asked. "Yeah," Grandpa said and he handed the hat to me. "I think I know what this is," I said and I flip through the pages in the book until I find the story about the Mad Hatter. Grandpa walked over to me. "It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds," I said. "The Mad Matter . . ."

"You've heard of him?" I asked. "No. I-I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school. I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I-I mean, who is he here?" Grandpa asked. "I don't know. Maybe he'll check in at the Crisis Center. You could check after the thing," I said.

"What thing?" Grandpa asked. "The meeting? Where you tell us about your plan, remember? The speech you were doing?" I said. "Right," Grandpa said and he grabbed the hat and his jacket. "I'll be back for that."

Grandpa leaves while I tried to come with him. "Gramps, you got to use me. Come on! The curse was broken cause of me. Let me help!" I begged but I heard the door shut. "Or . . . not." I went inside.

... ...

Later, the entire town was gathered at the town hall for the meeting. Grandpa was still didn't arrived, so I was attempting to call him. "Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on . . ."

"Please, everyone. Just be patient. I'm sure he's going to be here any second," Ruby said. Granny was wandering around with her crossbow. "Granny, do you really need that?" Ruby asked. "We've got a lawless town, Ruby," Granny said, "Damn right I need it."

Ruby walked over to me, "Try calling him again," She said. "He's not picking up," I said. "Just keep trying," She said. Then the doors burs open and it was Regina, "My, what a nice turnout."

She walked casually to the front, "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me," She said. "Regina. Think about what you're doing," Archie said. "Bug," Regina said and she magically throw Archie across the room. "Hey!" Leroy called and she did the same to him.

Granny then fired an arrow at Regina, but Regina simply caught it. "How sweet," Regina said as she set the arrow on fire, transforming it into a fireball. She fling it into the crowd, ultimately catching part of the wall on fire.

Ruby stepped out. "What do you want?" She asked. "Me," I said and I stepped forward. "She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone," I said. Regina smiled softly and put her hand gently under my chin. "That's my girl." She put her arm around my shoulder and lead me out.

As soon Regina and I arrived home, the first thing I did was ran upstairs. "Now, I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be. Rose!" Regina said.

I ran to my room. I pulled out a prepared rope made of blankets and throw it out the window. I didn't get very far until Regina stooped me with magical vines. "Don't fight it, sweetie. You'll get a splinter."

I got back through my window and Regina and I sat on my bed. "How long am I in prison? Till I grow up?" I asked. "Rose, I rescued you because I love you," Regina said. "So, I'm a prisoner because you love me. That's not fair," I said. "You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all," She said.

"You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma," I said. "That was an accident," She said. "The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy," I pointed out.

"But that's all going to change, now. Rose, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do," Regina said and she magically conjures a giant cupcake. "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."

"I don't need to," I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I . . . I have powers," I said. "Rose, that's great," Regina said with a smile. "But, I don't know how to control them. And anyway, no one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you," I said. "You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you," She said. "I don't want that. I don't want to be you," I said and walked out of the room.

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
Regina was sitting on the chair, looking at the cover of the magic book. Suddenly, David barged into the house, equipped with his sword. "I want to see her," David demanded. Regina stood up and walked in front of him and David brings the sword up to her neck. "Rose, honey, come down!" Regina called. "You won't be using your sword."

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight," David said. "I mean, you won't need your sword," Regina said and she moved gently pushes the blade away. Rose come down the stairs and Regina walked up to her.

"Rose, you're going to go home with David," Regina said. Rose looked at David and then back at Regina. "Really?" She asked.

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was . . . I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember . . . If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things," Regina said.

Rose ran back upstairs, leaving Regina and David alone. "Then prove it," David said. Regina turned to look at him. "How?" She asked. "Answer one question; does it exist?" David asked. "What?" Regina asked. "The Enchanted Forest - our land. Does it still exist?" David asked.

Regina walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. "Yes," She replied. "But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my daughter?"

David gave a small nod, "That, I can do," He promised. Rose got back with her backpack and David and her left the house, going to David's truck.

... ...

 **Rose POV**  
Me and Grandpa got to Granny's, I saw Marco sitting at a table having coffee. I walked over to him and whispered in Marco's ear where is August and that he is Pinocchio. Marco thanked me and left.

I walked to Grandpa and sat next to him at the counter. We eat and I stared at my book. "Hey," Grandpa said and I looked up at him. "It exists, Rose. The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"And . . . So are they," I said. "Yeah," Grandpa said. "But, how do we know they survived the trip there?" I asked. He leaned a little. "Because I can feel it," He said quietly. I smiled and he smiled as well as he pat me on the back.


	4. Ch 4 - Operation Scorpion

Grandpa and I walked down the main street of Storybrooke. I was going to school. "So, what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" I asked as Grandpa wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's Operation Scorpion?" Grandpa asked. "The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow? Do you prefer viper? That was my second choice," I said.

"Rose, we need to talk," Grandpa said. "Yeah, scorpion's better," I said. "No, it's not that. It's . . ." Grandpa trailed off. We stopped next to the school bus and I stood in front of Grandpa. "I'm not coming with you. But I . . . I thought we were going to find Jefferson?"

"I already did," He replied. "What? Is he going to help us?" I asked. "No. No, Rose, he's not," He said. "But why didn't you tell me you talked to him?" I asked. "Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you want to find your Mom, but Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat," He said.

"So, why can't I help you look?" I asked. "It'll require magic, Rose," Grandpa started, "And magic -"

"Always comes with a price," I cut him off, "I've read the book, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. Especially with your powers. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe, okay?" He said. "Alright," I said. I walked towards the school bus. I stopped and looked back and saw Grandpa gone and I ran.

I saw Jefferson sitting on a bench by the docks and I walked over to him. "Jefferson . . . Right? The Mad Hatter? I need your help," I said as I sat down next to him. "Look, I already told your grandfather. I can't do anything," Jefferson said.

"I know. But, there must be something we can do," I said. "I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with," He said. "Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?" I asked.

"It's none of my business. Talk to her," He said. I looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "What's that?" I asked. Jefferson folded up the paper and tucked it in his coat pocket. "Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she?" I asked. "What do you know about it?" He asked.

"I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She's at school," I said. "I've got to go home, kid," He said as he got up and he started to walk away and I followed.

"She probably wants to see you," I said. "Get out of my way," Jefferson said as I blocked his path. "Get out of my way."

"Why aren't you trying to find her?" I asked. Jefferson grabbed me by the shoulders, "Because I left her! And she'll hate me," He said. "How do you know that?" I asked and he let go of me.

"I was on my way . . . Fate reminded me I shouldn't," He replied. "You should. I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst," I said before walking away, leaving him alone.

I got to Regina's office and hide behind a door before I called her. " _Rose_ ," Regina said. "Hey Mom, are you busy?" I asked. " _I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave_ ," She replied. "Oh. Can it wait? I thought maybe we could go to lunch together," I said. " _No, of course it can wait. I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's - ten minutes_ ," She said. "Okay, bye," I said and I hang up.

I heard the door close and I slowly opened the door I was hiding. The coast was clear! I came out. I looked in one of the drawers of a filing cabinet, locating the ring of Regina's skeleton keys. I grabbed it and left.

I used the book to find the vault and I did. Using the skeleton keys to get inside, I spotted scrape marks along the floor, figuring out that the sarcophagus can be moved.

I pushed it aside and headed down to Regina's vault. I paused at the wall, which can be heard hearts beating inside of their boxes. I got farther into the vault to where several vases and chests were held.

I took one of the chests and opened it slowly with one of the keys. Then two snakes spring out of the box and I jumped back, but Grandpa arrived just in time to shut the lid.

"Maybe we should've gone with Operation Viper," Grandpa said and I smiled a little. "You alright?" He asked as he helped me up. "Yeah. How'd you know I was down here?" I asked.

"Your Mom said you asked her to lunch and, when you stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would've come herself, but she didn't think you'd go with her. Rose, what were you thinking?" He asked as he got down on his knees.

"I just want them back. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight, to be strong girl, like Mulan," I said. "I know. I know. It's okay. Because we're going to do this together," He said and he stood up. "Come on, now. You got to get to school, and I got to make sure no one else finds this place."

... ...

After school, I was in Mom's car and watched as Jefferson and Grace reunited. Then, Grandpa knocked on the window with a bag in his hand and I rolled down the window.

"I've been thinking . . . If you're going to start helping me, we've got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home," He said and took out two wooden swords from the bag. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the granddaughter of a prince. I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword. Rose, I can't get 'em back without you. So, what do you say? You with me?" He asked with a smile. "Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?" I asked with a smile. "We'll work our way up to it," He said with a smile.

Grandpa opened the door of my side and I got out. "My liege," Grandpa said and I took the sword. "En garde!" We started to play fight on the sidewalk.


	5. Ch 5 - Stables

I was in the mines of Storybrooke, with Grandpa and the Dwarves. They were mining for fairy dust while I watching them. "Keep swinging, dwarves," Leroy said. Grandpa stopped and looked over at me. I smiled a little and Grandpa got back to work. Ruby walked in with a basket of food.

"They find any fairy dust yet?" She asked me as she handed me a cupcake. I took it. "No, not yet. But they will. When . . . When they do, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my Mom back."

"I'll be back later with lunch," Ruby said and send me a smile before walking out. Grandpa stopped and got to put on his shirt. "I hate mine dust. Leroy! If you find anything, I'll be at the Sheriff's station," Grandpa said.

"You're taking over as Sheriff?" Leroy asked. "Stepping in. Until Emma gets back," Grandpa said. They both shook hands before Grandpa walked over to me. He pat my back as we both walked out.

...

Two days later, Grandpa and I arrived at the horse stables in Grandpa's truck. Grandpa got out. "Alright!" Grandpa said as I got out of the truck and I yawn as we both enter the stables. Grandpa chuckled. "Come on. What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun."

"I couldn't sleep," I replied as Grandpa wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We stopped. "Hey. I know. I miss 'em, too," Grandpa said. Then we started walking again. "Now, just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper girl fighter. Say hello to your steed," Grandpa said as we come to a row of stalls housing the horses.

"Is he mine?" I asked as I walked to a gray horse. Grandpa stopped me. "This one's yours," He said at a white horse with brown spots. I walked over to Grandpa and the horse. "Really? So . . . How do I get on him?"

"Oh, you're not riding today," Grandpa said. "I'm not?" I asked as Grandpa and I patted the horse. "No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle," Grandpa said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day," Grandpa said.

"That's not riding, that's babysitting," I said. "Ah. Horsesitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between warrior and steed," Grandpa said. "Okay. But, when will I ride him?" I asked.

"When the horse tells you. I'm going to go check in on the dwarves - see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later," Grandpa said with a smile and left. I patted the horse again. "So . . . Anything you want to tell me?"

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
Regina was standing outside of Dr. Whale's room at the hospital. David arrived. "What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked," David said. "You'll have to ask his doctors," Regina said.

"No. I am asking you," David said. "I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt," Regina said but David raised an eyebrow. "It's the truth!" She insisted.

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?" David asked. "Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel - his name is Daniel," Regina said. "The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and . . . How it was her fault that he died," David said.

"Yes, he did," Regina said. "Well, then how could he be back?" David asked. "Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and . . . I don't know how . . . But he has," Regina said. David crossed his arms, "You don't know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine," Regina said. David took her aside. "You have hearts here?" He asked. "In my vault. From our land," Regina said. "Whose heart did he take?" David asked.

"I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him," Regina said and she was about to walked away but David stopped her. "No. Where is he? Look what he did - he's dangerous," He said. "Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise," Regina said.

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina - tell me where he is, or jail," David said. "I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me - the stables," Regina said. David's eyes grew wide, "No. Rose. Rose's at the stables," He said and rushed out of the hospital, Regina followed.

 **Rose POV**  
I was brushing the horse in the stable, "Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So . . . Anytime. Like, soon?" I asked. Suddenly, the horses become spooked. My horse pushed me to the ground and ran off. Then a man entered the stall.

"You . . . You got to stop. You're . . . You're scaring the horses," I said as I stood up. "A-Are . . . Are you hurt? Can I help you?" I extended my hand towards the man. "Let me help you."

Suddenly, the man grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. Regina and Grandpa arrived. "Daniel! Let her go!" Regina said. The man, Daniel dropped me to the ground, and Grandpa quickly pulled me out of the stall. "Are you okay?" Grandpa asked. "Yeah," I said. "Go. Go!" He said and I ran.


	6. Ch 6 - Nightmares

I was asleep and I appeared in a room, with no windows or doors, just curtains and they were on fire. I saw a girl staring at me through the flames. Then I suddenly bolted up in bed and screamed. Grandpa rushed down the stairs.

"Rose? Rose?" He asked as I looked around. Grandpa got over to me. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay, you're okay. You're okay, you're okay," Grandpa said as he sat down on the bed .

"I . . . I just had the worst nightmare," I said. "It's over now," Grandpa said. "Okay," I said. "Okay? Here. This will help," He said and he lighted a candle next to my bed. "A candle?" I asked. "Yeah. They keep the nightmares away," He replied before he stroked my hair, "Now, talk to me. What was so bad?"

"I was in this room, and . . . And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains . . . And they were on fire. And . . . I was in this corner," I said. "Right," Grandpa said quietly.

"And . . . And I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and . . ." I said. "Hey, don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream," He said.

...

I was at the Sheriff's Station with Grandpa when we got a call from the Dwarfs. They said that Leroy came across a cave and fell in. So we got into the police car, we got Mother Superior along with us and drove to the mines. We entered the mine and encountered Happy.

"Where is he?" Grandpa asked. Happy guided us to where Leroy fell through the wall. Below, we saw Leroy and several of the other Dwarves, along with hundreds of diamonds lining the walls and ceiling of the mine.

"Are those . . ." I started. "Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back," Mother Superior said. "You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?" I asked. "Indeed. We just need to refine them - grind them up," Mother Superior said before looking at Grandpa, "Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?"

Grandpa took out the battered hat. "You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again," Mother Superior said. "So, Mary Margaret and Emma . . ." I trailed off with a smile. "That's right, kid. We're bringing 'em home," Grandpa said with a smile.

We were at Granny's, Grandpa, Mother Superior, Belle, and the Dwarves were celebrating with a round of drinks. "To the dwarves!" Grandpa said and they all cheered. "That was quite a spill. Are you okay?" He asked Leroy. "I've had worse," Leroy said and they all laughed.

Meanwhile, I was drinking a cup of coffee and Grandpa joined me. He frowned, "Is that coffee?" He asked. "No," I lied. Grandpa took off his jacket, "Trying to stay up, huh?" He said as he sat down and I nodded.

"Still worried about those nightmares?" Grandpa asked and I nodded again. "Well, don't be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to be right in the next room," He said. I gave a small nod and smiled. Grandpa smiled as well, "Now maybe, lose the java, and go grab a cocoa," He said as he pulled the cup from me to the side and I smiled. I got up and got some.

...

Later that night I have the nightmare. "Help! Help!" I yelled. Across the room, another person appeared. "Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we?" I asked. "Rose? Rose, wake up," Regina said, waking me up. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay."

"Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?" I asked. "He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares," Regina said, "It's okay. You can -" She touched my hand and I recoil in pain, "Ah!" She inspected my hand, and find a burn running up the side of it. "Is that a burn?" She asked.

I was out of bed when Regina made a call to Mr. Gold. He came over and Regina made me show my hand to him. "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me," Mr. Gold said and I dropped my hand. "So you can help? It was just a dream," I said.

"Well, what you're describing's certainly not a dream," He said. "Then, what was it?" Regina asked. "A side effect," He replied, "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after," Regina said and looked at me, ". . . Until now."

Mr. Gold, use the kit of potions he brought along with him, began to prepare a potion. He carefully dripped the various liquids into a pendant attached to a chain as he explained, "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you."

I walked over to him and Regina walked over, and stood behind me. "This other world is tormenting my daughter every time she sleeps. I want you to give her something that will keep her from going there," She said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow her to control her actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it," Mr. Gold said and he hold up the finished product - a necklace.

"A necklace?" I asked. "You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please," Mr. Gold explained. He extended the necklace to me, but Regina stopped me from taking it. "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" She asked.

"For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Rose. This one's on me," Mr. Gold said. He handed the necklace to me, and this time, I took it.

... ...

That night I was wearing the necklace, and I saw the same girl. I closed my eyes and the flames gradually subside. "Wait. Don't be scared," I said, "My name's Rose."


	7. Ch 7 - Aurora

I had the nightmare again, "Hello? Hello?" I called. "Rose! Rose, it is you!" The girl said. "Yeah! Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom and your grandmother," She said.

"Are they okay?" I asked. "Yes, they're fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help," She said. "Okay, so what do I need to do?" I asked and Aurora told me.

I woke up, "They're alive. They're alive!" I said. Regina and Grandpa, who were asleep near the bed I slept in, were awakened. "Who? Who's alive?" Grandpa asked. "My Mom and Snow," I replied as Grandpa sat down on the bed.

"I told you, kid. I told you!" Grandpa said with a smile. "Was . . . Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Regina asked. "Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way - someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat," I said. "Who?" Regina asked. "Your mother," I replied.

... ...

Regina talked to Mr. Gold and he will help us. We went to Mr. Gold shop. I was lying down on a bed in his shop and Regina walked over to me with blanket. She smiled softly, "I brought your blanket . . . from your bedroom back home," She said as she put the blanket over me. "Thank you," I said, "So, Cora . . . She's pretty powerful?"

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am," Mr. Gold replied as Regina took off her coat. She scoffed, "Debatable," She said. "Actually, no, it's not," Mr. Gold said. Grandpa walked over to me and sat on the bed, "You sure you're okay to do this, hon?"

"I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one," I said. "Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire," Grandpa said. "I'll be okay," I promised. "Look, whatever she faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what she'll face if we fail," Mr. Gold said.

"I can do this," I said. Grandpa sighed and gave a small nod. He looked at me for a few seconds before he got up and walked past Mr. Gold as he said to him, "Get on with it. Fast."

Mr. Gold walked over to me and sat on a chair next to my bed. "Alright, Rose. Just relax. And soon, you're going to drift off," He said. "What do I tell them?" I asked. "Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear," He replied and he placed his hand on my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon," Mr. Gold said as I opened my eyes. "That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill," I said.

Mr. Gold moved his hand across my face, I closed my eyes and fall asleep, "Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One - harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid . . . Or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell . . . That is where they will find it."

I was in the room in the Netherworld. I saw Aurora, "Rose! Rose! Can you help us?" She asked. "Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to -" The flames cut me off. "Rumpelstiltskin's cell!"

"Where? We have to go where? Wait. Where do we have to go?" Aurora asked. "Rumpelstiltskin's -" The flames cut me off again. "Rose! Rose, I . . . Who is that?" Aurora asked. "Did you hear me?" I asked.

"No! Rose, say it again! I - Did you hear that?" She asked. "No! Aurora, what's going on?" I asked. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Suddenly, Aurora was sucked into a vortex and was lifted out of the room.

I woke up and Grandpa rushed to my side with Regina. "Rose. Are you alright?" Grandpa asked. "Did you see her? Did you tell her?" Mr. Gold asked and I felt my arm hurts.

"No. I . . . I didn't get the chance. Something . . . Something happened. She . . . She got sucked out of there," I said but I felt pain. "Rose?" Regina asked. "Some . . . Something's wrong," I cried. Regina pulled back my sleeve, revealing a burn. "Rose . . ." She said.


	8. Ch 8 - She's Changing For The Better

Regina was tending to my burn. "Here. Let me take care of this," Mr. Gold said. He magically healed the injury. "What caused this?" Regina asked.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Rose. We're lucky it wasn't worse. She's going to need some time to recover before she can be sent back," Mr. Gold explained as Regina put her hand on my forehead.

"Out of the question," Regina said as Grandpa said at the same time, "Not a chance in hell." Grandpa got up, "We'd be monsters to even consider risking her life again." Mr. Gold got up as well. "Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the girl, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then . . . A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

Regina got up, "Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send Rose back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?" She asked. It was quiet for a few seconds until Grandpa spoke up, "Because someone will be there."

"Who?" Regina asked. "Snow," Grandpa replied. "Well, that's an awfully big assumption," Regina said. "No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will - I know it. And I'll be waiting," Grandpa said.

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina asked. "I faced you. How bad could it be?" Grandpa asked. "It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, then put me under one," Grandpa said. "If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up," Mr. Gold said. "Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home," Grandpa said.

... ...

Regina was preparing the potion for the sleeping curse, using supplies from Mr. Gold's shop. I watched her work, "It smells funny," I said and walked closer to her. "I know, sweetheart," Regina said, "It's a curse. It's not meant to be pleasant."

"So the potion's finished? Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?" I asked. "Yes. We're almost ready," She said. I looked at the glass. "So this is how you do it - Magic," I said. "There are many ways. Like you were born with it," She replied.

"And . . . Have you been using magic?" I asked. "Rose, I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't. Except for . . . With Daniel . . . And now. I've really been trying," She said as she hold my hand. "It's okay. At least you're using it to help people now," I said.

"I'm trying," Regina said and we smiled at each other. "And after this, I won't," She said. "I know," I said. She added something white into the glass and in, a blue color appeared. "Will David be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be . . . asleep. And in there, he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now," Regina said. She put the sleeping curse inside of a small glass. "It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back," I said.

"Rose. David and I have many differences, but, on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it," She said. "It is to me. He won't wake up," I said. "Unless, he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other," She said.

Regina and I walked back to the other room, where Mr. Gold and Grandpa were. I saw them next to a spinning wheel. "What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" Grandpa asked as Regina had her hand on my shoulder.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required . . . Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell," Mr. Gold said explained before turning to Regina, "Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honours."

Regina walked over to Mr. Gold and dipped the end of the needle into the sleeping potion, and then placed it back onto the wheel. She looked at Grandpa, "It's all yours."

She walked over to me and I looked at Grandpa before I walked over to him. "Good luck," I said and I hugged him. He hugged me back, "It's going to be alright," He said with a little chuckled.

I looked up at him, "How do you know?" I asked. "Well . . ." Grandpa started and he sat down on the bed in front of me, "How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I . . . I believed in her," I said. "The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family," Grandpa said. I took the pendant from around my neck and put it to around his neck, "This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe," I said. Grandpa smiled, "I will guard it with my life."

I walked back to Regina and she put her hands on my shoulders as we watched Grandpa stared at the needle, as Mr. Gold spine the wheel. "When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" Grandpa asked as Mr. Gold stopped.

"Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time," Mr. Gold explained. "Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" Grandpa asked.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity . . . Good luck," Mr. Gold said and began to spin the wheel again. This time, Grandpa extended his hand a pricks his finger on the needle. He quickly got under the curse.

It took about 10 minutes and Regina, Mr. Gold, and I were waiting for Grandpa to wake up. "Come on . . . Come back," I said. Then I turned my head to Regina, "Should he be in there so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up," She replied. I gave a small smile and turned to look at Grandpa again.


	9. Ch 9 - They Came Back

**Third Person POV**  
The next day, in Mr. Gold's shop, Regina checked on David, who was still under the sleeping curse. She walked out to see Mr. Gold.

"Any change?" Mr. Gold asked. "No. He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back," Regina said.

"Until? Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?" Mr. Gold said. Regina frowned, "What are you talking about?" She asked. "They're up against your mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink," Mr. Gold said. "Which is why you sent the message through David," Regina said.

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora," Mr. Gold said.

"And neither one of us wants that," Regina said. "We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal," Mr. Gold said. "But whoever came through would die," Regina pointed out. "Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?" Regina suggested. "Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win," Mr. Gold said. "How exactly is that?" Regina asked.

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well . . . You become the only mother in your daughter's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help . . . Rose could hardly blame you for that, could she?" Mr. Gold said.

"No. I can't lie to her. I am trying to be a better mother," Regina said. "You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone - including your daughter. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Rose - to protect her - if you want to be better, prove it," Mr. Gold said.

... ...

 **Rose POV**  
I got to Mr. Gold shop and read the Snow White story to Grandpa from the book. "With one kiss, true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning."

Regina walked in and smiled at me. "I think this time, it'll happen the other way around," She said. "You think so?" I asked. "I do," She said and smiled. I smiled back and she got down on her knees, "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place," Regina replied. "Really? You're really going to help them?" I asked.

"I promised you I was going to do better - to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely," She said. "Wow. You really have changed," I said and I smiled. Regina smiled back and then got up as she said, "Be back as soon as I can." And walked out.

... ...

I was still reading by Grandpa's bedside. "And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end," I stopped as I saw Ruby, Leroy, and the rest of the Dwarves walked in. "Where are they? Regina and Gold," Ruby asked. "What's going on?" I asked.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines," Ruby replied. "They stole it?" I asked. "They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said. "Except the Queen," Doc said. ". . . And Rumpelstiltskin," Happy added.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that . . . That means my Mom lied to me," I said. Ruby got down on her knees, "I'm sorry, Rose," She said. I looked at Grandpa and then back at Ruby.

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret," I said and Ruby nodded. We both rushed out of the shop.

Ruby and I got to the well and see Mr. Gold and Regina there. Inside the well, the water was green. "Mom?" I called. Regina and Mr. Gold turned around. "You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" I asked.

"I'm helping you, Rose," Regina said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're going to kill them," Ruby said and she was about to take a step forward. "Sorry, dearie," Mr. Gold said and he magically shoot Ruby back with the wand, knocking her out.

I looked at Ruby and then back at Regina. "Mom, what are you doing?" I asked. "We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us," Regina said. "Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through," I said.

"Rose, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," Mr. Gold said. "No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone," I said to Regina. "What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love - and that means you. And I can't let that happen," Regina said.

Then, I tried to ran towards the well, but was restrained by Regina. "You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" I yelled.

I managed to break free from Regina's grasp and I ran towered the well. "Rose!" Regina said and she quickly pulled me back. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change - to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me," I said.

Regina stared at me for a moment before walking over to the well. "Regina," Mr. Gold said. Regina ignored him and extended her arms over the electrical barrier. She use her magic to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removed the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic throw her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appeared to be coming through the portal.

"No!" I said and tears started to fell down my face. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry," Regina said. I started at the well and suddenly, a hand come out of the well and grabbed the edge.

It was Mom!

She pulled herself out, followed by Grandma. "Mom?" I asked. Mom looked at me, "Rose!" She said. "Mom!" I yelled as I rushed to her and we both hugged each other tightly. "I missed you!" Mom said. "I missed you, too," I said with a smile. "I missed you so, so much," Mom said as Grandma joined to the hug.

When we draw back from the group hug, we saw Mr. Gold silently slinking away, Regina on the ground, and Ruby finally coming around. "What's going on? What happened?" Grandma asked.

"She saved you. She saved both of you," I said about Regina before I hugged Mom again. "Thank you," Mom told Regina. "You're welcome," Regina said. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she ran towards Grandma, and the two of them also shared a hug.

Grandma pulled away, "Where's my husband? I need to find him," She said. Ruby nodded and gave Mom and me a smile before running away with Grandma.

Mom and I walked up to Regina. "Um, your Mom . . . She's, uh . . . She's . . . A piece of work, you know?" Mom said as she pulled me to her and had her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her. "Indeed, I do. Welcome back," Regina said and smiled a little. I smiled and so did Mom. "Thanks," Mom said and she laid her head on top of mine.

We entered Mr. Gold's shop, following Grandma and Ruby. Grandpa was still lying unconscious, and the Dwarves were still gathered around the bed. "David?" Grandma called.

Mom hugged me and Grandma kissed Grandpa, which caused the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the room. He woke up and gasped. We all smiled and Mom and I hugged again. Grandpa looked at Grandma. "You . . . You did it."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Grandma asked. "No," Grandpa whispered and they kissed again. "Though, the burning red room did give me pause," Grandpa joked. Grandma chuckled slightly and then pulled him to a kiss again. Mom walked out of the room.

I approached Regina, who was standing off to the side. I stood in front of her, "I was right," I said and Regina looked at me confused. "You really have changed," I said and then I wrapped my arms around Regina, who cautiously returned the hug. I looked up at her as I still hugged her, "Thank you."

Mom got back to the room and talked with the others. "Hey, kid," Mom called and I looked at her. "You hungry?" She asked. "Yeah," I said as I breaks away from Regina and joined Mom. "I'll see you later," I said with a smile to Regina. Mom wrapped her arms around me as we began filing out.

 **Third Person POV**  
As everyone left, Regina began to tear up. Eventually, Regina and Mr. Gold were the only two that remain. "Congratulations," Mr. Gold said. "You just reunited mother and daughter. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner."

The reunited group happily walked down the main street of Storybrooke to Granny's Diner.


	10. Ch 10 - It Was For Rose

The next day, Mom and I were shopping for tacos shells for a welcome back party tonight. We both walked in Grandma's apartment. "Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale," I said.

"Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted -" Mom stopped as we saw Grandma and Grandpa were still in bed and we pause. "What are you guys still doing in bed?" I asked, "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest," Grandma replied. "And I needed to . . . Help her rest," Grandpa said. "Uh, let's . . . Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight," Mom told me and I headed to the kitchen, and soon Mom joined me.

... ...

Later it was night, we got to Granny's for the welcome back party. When we entered everyone cheered, and Ruby rushed towards Grandma and hugged her. "I wasn't worried a bit," Ruby said. "I can tell," Grandma said with a little chuckle and they pulled away

"Oh, we all missed you," Archie said and him and Grandma hugged. Mom presented Granny with a tray of tacos. "Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first," Mom said. "Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch," Granny said and we all chuckle.

We all got a drinks. I got a Coca-Cola and stood next to Archie as Grandpa spoke, "I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I - we have a saying . . . That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say . . . Here's to not having to look for a while." We all laughed. "To Mary Margaret and Emma!" Grandpa said.

As everyone clinks glasses, Regina entered with a casserole dish and I smiled as I saw her. "Sorry I'm late," Regina said. Leroy grabbed a knife, "What is she doing here?" He asked. "I invited her," Mom replied and Grandma took Mom to the side along with Grandpa while I walked to Regina and sat with her.

Third Person POV  
"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now," Emma said. "Didn't you think to tell us about it?" David asked. "I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon," Emma said.

"Emma, she tried to kill us - yesterday," Mary Margaret pointed out. "No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Rose. She believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so . . . She gets one, too," Emma said.

David looked over and saw Regina cutting Rose the lasagna she brought. He looked back at his wife and they both nodded.

Rose POV  
Regina sliced for me a piece of the lasagna she brought. "I'm glad you came," I said with a smile. Regina looked at me and smiled. "Me, too," She said. Then she saw Leroy and offered him a piece of the lasagna. "Oh, I made a lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy asked. "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick," Regina said. Leroy suspiciously sniffed the lasagna, but took it.

... ...

Third Person POV  
Later in the evening, the party was winding down. People have split off into groups to talk, while Regina sat alone in one of the booths. She grabbed her coat and decided to leave. Emma saw Regina exit, and followed her outside. "Archie made a cake," Emma started and Regina turned around. "You don't want to stay for a piece?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Regina said. "Okay," Emma said and she turned to go back inside. "Thank you," Regina said and Emma turned around. "You just said that," Emma said. "F-For inviting me," Regina said.

"Rose wanted it," Emma replied. Regina looked a bit shook that Rose wanted that she will come. "I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together," Emma said. "Me, too. I'd like to see her more. Maybe you'd consider letting her stay over some time. I . . . I have her room just . . . Just waiting for her," Regina said.

"Oh . . . I'm . . . I'm not sure that's best," Emma said. Regina's smile fell a little, "Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with her. Talk to David. At least he took care of her while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time," She snapped.

"Okay. Thanks for coming," Emma said and turned to leave, but Regina stopped her. "No, wait. I'm sorry. I . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry. Snapping at you - I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?" She asked.

"Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are," Emma said. "Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina asked. "He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea," Emma said.

"Thank you. It was. I should be going," Regina said and she left the diner and started to walk home.


	11. Ch 11 - He's Dead?

**Rose POV**  
The next day, Mom and I were having breakfast at Granny's. "So, what was it like? Over there?" I asked. "Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And . . . More ogres," Mom said.

"Awesome," I said with a smile. "Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome," Mom said with a smile. "Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"It's okay. I can go on my own," I said as I got up and put my backpack on. "I know that you can. That doesn't mean that you should," Mom said as she got up. "David let me," I stated.

"Well, I'm not David," Mom said. "You used to let me," I pointed out. "Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do. And I'm doing it," Mom said with an amused smile as she put her arm around my shoulder and we exit the diner, where we were greeted by a distressed Pongo.

"Hey, Pongo," I said, but Pongo continued to bark. "It's okay. It's okay," I said. "Where's Archie?" Mom asked and then Ruby bolted out of the diner. "Emma, something's wrong."

"How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing," Mom said and then looked at me. "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later," She said. "Okay," I said and left.

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
After Emma and Ruby found Archie dead, Ruby said that she saw Regina walking to his office so Emma brought her to the Sheriff's Station.

Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Station. Emma and David entered, while Mary Margaret watched through the glass. "Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business. Why am I here?" Regina asked.

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie," Emma said. "Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?" Regina asked.

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," David said, crossing his arms. Regina was completely shocked. Emma looked confused about her look, as if she didn't know about it. "Archie's dead?" Regina asked.

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night," David said. "Then she's lying. I was home all evening," Regina said and looked at Emma, "After everything I've done to change, to win Rose back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before," David said before looking at Emma, "Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying - Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

Emma and David joined Mary Margaret outside of the interrogation room. "So what do we do with her now?" Mary Margaret asked. "Lock her up," David replied. "We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it," Emma said. "You really believe her?" David asked. "I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know," Emma said.

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Rose, but -"

"I know what I saw," Emma cut Mary Margaret off, "Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do," David said. "Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty," Emma said.

"So . . . Uh, what do you suggest we do?" Mary Margaret asked. "Let her go," Emma replied.

"Emma, sh -"

"We let her go," Emma cut David off, "And then we find the truth."


	12. Ch 12 - She's NOT! She's MINE!

**Third Person POV**  
After Emma, David and Mary Margaret saw through Pongo's memories that Regina did killed Archie, the three of them got to Regina's house. Emma knocked on the door, while David and Mary Margaret stood behind her. Regina answered.

"Ms. Swan. I assume you're here to apologize," Regina said. "I saw you do it," Emma said. "What?" Regina asked, confused. "I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie," Emma said. "What are you talking about? How is that even possible?" Regina asked. "Magic," David replied. "You -"

"I saw what happened," Emma cut Regina off, "And it was you."

Regina thought for a moment, "Gold. He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?" She asked. "We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead," Mary Margaret said.

"You can use magic . . ." Regina said, looking at Emma and she smirked. "The saviour. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then," Regina said. "About what?" Emma asked. "That magic always comes with a price," Regina said.

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay," Emma said. "How's that?" Regina asked. "Rose. She believed in you. Her heart's going to break. That's both our prices," Emma said. Regina shook her head. "No. I will not let you poison Rose against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did," Emma said. She started to leave and Regina followed her down the walkway, with David and Mary Margaret behind. "I want to see her," Regina said. "She deserves to hear my side of the story! She's my daughter!"

They all stopped as Emma turned around, "She's NOT! She's MINE!" She snapped, "And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near her! Do it!"

Mother Superior appeared from behind a tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina. However, she saw it coming in time and stopped it. Regina looked at David and Mary Margaret. "Did you really think that would work again?"

Regina casually tossed the magic orb on the ground near David and Mary Margaret and then looked back at Emma. "You - You will not keep _my_ daughter from _me_ ," Regina said and then she magically thrower Emma backwards down the walkway. Mary Margaret ran to help her up.

"So much for fairy dust," Regina said and she stopped closer to Emma. "Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Rose will swallow your lies about Archie now," Emma said, "You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Defeated, Regina magically disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

... ...

Emma, David and Mary Margaret were waiting near the bus stop on the main street of Storybrooke. "Rose's bus is going to be here any minute," Emma said. "You can do this," Mary Margaret said.

"Tell my daughter that someone she loved was killed by someone else she cares about? I don't know if I can. Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?" Emma asked. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then back at Emma.

"I know. I've been asking myself the same question," David said and Mary Margaret nodded. "Oh, no. You guys don't have to . . . It - It's different," Emma said. "No, it isn't," Mary Margaret said. "And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material," Emma said. "Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here," David said. "What if I revert?" Emma asked, "Regina did."

"You're not going to. And the Emma I know was great with Rose," David said. "I was her parent for five minutes," Emma said. "And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now - for all of us," David said, "We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're family."

The three see Rose got off the bus. Rose frowned slightly as she saw them. Emma walked over by herself to meet her. "Emma. I told you I could walk myself," Rose said. "I know," Emma agreed. "Something happened, and . . . I want you to hear it from me first."

"What is it?" Rose asked, frowning. "Come here," Emma said and she leaded Rose to a bench where the two of them sit down to talk. From the distance, Regina was in her car and watched the scene unfold in the mirror. She begins crying, as she see Emma break the news to Rose. Rose, looking upset, hugged Emma and she hugged back.


	13. Ch 13 - Funeral

**Rose POV**  
The next day, several of the Storybrooke people were gathered around a casket and a tombstone. It read;

 ** _Archibald Hopper - Friend and Conscience_**

I was holding onto Pongo's leash and stood with Mom while Grandma spoke, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying . . . Archie, we'll be listening."

Then she walked off to Grandpa and they hugged while Mom and I left with Pongo.

... ...

At Grandma's apartment, I was brooding on my bed. "Hey, kid. You hungry?" Mom asked as she walked to the room with a pop tart on a plate, "I managed to wrangle up a pop tart."

I shook my head slightly, "No, thanks." And I looked back at the window. She put down the plate next to me and left.

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
After everyone left, David and Mary Margaret were washing dishes. David spotted Rose sitting on her bed and calling someone. "Who's she calling?" He whispered to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret looked at Rose and handed a plate to David. She moved to the other phone and put it on her ear. " _You've reached the office of Archibald Hopper_ ," The recording on Archie's office phone said and Mary Margaret sadly moved slightly the phone so David could hear as well, " _I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. I'm either with a patient -_ "

"Or dead," Rose muttered as she hang up. David walked over to her and Mary Margaret looked.

David sat next to Rose on the bed, "It's okay, hon. Things will get better, I promise. You just . . . Got to hang in there," He said. "Doesn't feel that way," Rose said. "I know. I know," David said and he wrapped his arm around his granddaughter.

Pongo suddenly entered through the front door and rushed over to where Rose was sitting. "Pongo!"

"How did he get in here?" Mary Margaret asked. "I brought him," Emma spoke and Mary Margaret turned. "Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Rose loves this dog. We decided she should have him. That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Rose."

"Yeah, I am," Rose said with a smile. Mary Margaret and Emma saw a trail of mud brought in by Pongo. "Rose, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?" Emma asked.

"Okay. Come on," Rose said and she and Pongo ran outside. "Come on, boy! Come on! Let's go! Come on, boy."

Once Rose left with Pongo, Emma turned back at Mary Margaret, "Alright, look. I know that there's a lot to work out logistically, but -"

"No, no, no," Mary Margaret cut her off, "I think giving Pongo to Rose is a great idea." David stood between her and Emma and the three smiled. "It's just, four people and a dalmatian in this loft. Things might get a little -"

"Cramped. I know. We'll get creative," Emma said. "Or . . ." Mary Margaret started and looked at David, "We could get our own place." David and Emma looked at her shocked. "You want to do what?" Emma asked the same time as David asked, "You want to move out?"

Mary Margaret hold her hands up in defense. "Whoa! I . . . It's just a suggestion," She said. "After 28 years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed. "I just . . . Imagined a bigger roof . . . With turrets." David smiled while Emma chuckled. "Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

... ...

 **Rose POV**  
I was at Grandma's apartment, sitting at the table. Pongo was lying near my feet and I tried to use my powers to make a snowball. Without change, I couldn't.

I sighed sadly. "Hey, honey, What's going on?" Mom asked. I looked up at her and saw her walking down the stairs over to me.

"I can't do it," I said. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You can," She said, knowing I was taking about my powers. "You just found out about your powers and you can control them," I pointed out. "Not really," She said. "I can't control them so much."

"I just went to control them, you know. I went to protect us - from Regina," I said and looked down when I said Regina's name. Mom kneeled down and put her hand on my shoulder. "She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her."

"She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?" I asked. "That's not going to happen," Mom promised. Then, there was a knock on the door, which caused Pongo to become agitated.

"Pongo? What is it?" Mom asked and she answered the door. "Archie . . ." She whispered. "Hi," It was Archie! I got up from the chair.

"What happened?" Mom asked as I walked over slowly. "It was Cora. She kidnapped me," He replied. "Archie?" I asked shook that he was alive.

He gave a small chuckle. "Rose. Oh!" He said as we both hugged. "Oh, it's alright," Archie said and we pulled away but I still had my arms around him. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Rose. We were wrong. Regina didn't do it," Mom said as I looked at her. "I knew it. Maybe we should let her know," I said. "Yeah," Mom agreed. "But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price."


	14. Ch 14 - Cora

**Third Person POV**  
Cora entered Regina's house and began to look through it. She scan the glassware in the kitchen, then smell the clothes hanging in Regina's closet. Then, Cora reached Rose's room, where she fined an old picture of Rose and Regina.

She looked over the dresser, and found an old craft done by Rose. It's a mold of Rose's handprint with the words ' _To Mommy_ ' written below it. She smirked and took it with her.

... ...

In the middle of the night, Rose walked across the graveyard to Regina's family mausoleum. She slid the sarcophagus over, and headed down the stairs. She began to call for Regina, "Mom? Hello? Hello? Hello? Mom?"

Behind one of the walls, Regina had a hidden room. She heard Rose and walked over to one of the mirrors on the wall. She waved her hand, and magically transformed the mirror to allow her to see out. Regina see Rose looking for her in the crypt.

"You in there? Can I come in? Mom?" Rose called. She sighed sadly and started to walk away. Regina opened the door to the hidden room. "Mom? Mom?" Rose asked and she walked into the room. She and Regina hugged.

"Rose, I'm so glad you're here," Regina said and then she broke the hug. She took Rose's hands. "I missed you so much when . . . I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie," Regina said.

"I know. I always knew," Rose said. "I was framed. I don't know how. I . . . It just seems like everything . . ." Regina stopped. "You knew? How did you know?"

"Simple," Rose replied and then in a puff of blue smoke, Rose magically transformed into Cora. "Because I did it," She said. "Mother . . ." Regina whispered, shocked. "You . . . I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?"

"Determination," Cora replied. "I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's . . . It's alright."

"I think it's not alright," Regina said. "I love you. I just . . . I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it . . . It all changed," Cora said.

"You framed me - for the cricket," Regina said. "Temporarily. So you could see what these people really think of you," Cora said. "You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it," Regina said. "I didn't want you to reject me," Cora said. "Not again."

"You wanted me broken," Regina said. "Receptive," Cora said. Regina gave a small laugh as tears fall down her face. "You are the most manipulative . . . No. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town," She said and walked past Cora.

"It's the middle of the night," Cora pointed out. Regina turned around. "I don't care. We'll wake them up - Emma and Rose and the two idiots - and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that," She said.

"And then you'll let us start over?" Cora asked. "I don't see that happening, mother. But I am . . . I was trying so hard to be worthy of Rose. And I deserve the same thing from you," Regina said. "You're right," Cora agreed. "For you, sweetheart. Anything."

... ...

Regina and Cora were in Regina's car. Regina was driving, and Cora was in the passenger seat. "Nervous?" Regina asked. "Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just . . . These carriages are strange," Cora said and gave a small chuckle. "And something's irritating me . . ."

She pulled out Rose's handprint craft. "Oh. For Mommy. Oh, that used to be you," She said. "When were you in my house?" Regina asked. "I haven't had the pleasure," Cora lied. "That was in my house," Regina said. "Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but, as long as Emma and her parents are here, she's not really yours. Not like she was when she made things for her one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a . . . A snake," Cora said. "You don't want their love at all. What do you want?"

"My daughter back," Regina replied quietly. She pulled the car over in a deserted parking lot. "And I want _my_ daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better," Cora said and Regina looked at her with tears falling. "I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get her back again."

Regina leaned across the seat and put her head on Cora's shoulder and Cora hugged her. "How?" Regina asked. "Oh, I have a few thoughts," Cora replied.

...

 **Rose POV**  
I rushed down the stairs when I saw Mom, Grandpa and Grandma walked in the apartment. "You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?" I asked as Grandpa and Grandma walked into the kitchen and Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Cereal okay?" Grandpa asked Mom. "Yeah," She replied and we both walked over and sat down as Grandma said, "Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt."

"We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did," Mom said. "Doctor? Oh . . . That's who Whale is," I said. "Yeah, but without the neck bolts," Mom said. "The monster had the bolts, not the doctor," I corrected.

"Right, but either way, some of us having known him . . . It's weird," Mom said. "It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed," Grandma said. "What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Grandpa said and handed me and Mom our breakfast. "Wait," I said, realizing something. "Really, it's nothing," Grandma said. I ignored it and rushed to the table near by and grabbed my book. I walked back.

"Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories," I said. "Eat," Mom told me, putting the plate on the book. "I really want to go to bed."

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" I asked. Then, there was a knock on the door. Mom walked over to answer it, but Mr. Gold let himself in first. "Gold. We've all had a long night," Mom said.

"You remember that favour you owe me, Ms. Swan?" He asked. "Yeah," She replied. "I'm cashing it in," He said. Grandpa walked over and stood by Mom. "It's not . . . A good . . ." Mom started.

"You do honour your agreements, don't you?" Mr. Gold asked. I walked over and stood by Mom and Grandpa. "I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag," Mr. Gold said.

"Leaving?" Grandma asked, shocked. My eyes grew wide, "W-where?" I asked. "Wait. Find someone? Who?" Mom asked. "My son," Mr. Gold replied. "It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me."

Mom pulled me to a tightly hug as Mr. Gold continued, "Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon." And then he left.


	15. Ch 15 - A Trip

I throwed a pair of shoes into a bad and there was a knock at the door. Mom walked over and answered it. "Ready to go, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Gold asked. "Almost," Mom replied. Mr. Gold walked in the apartment.

"Do you think we'll be cold where we're going, or warm?" I asked Mom. "I think layers are always a good idea," She replied. "I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. _You_ owe me a favour - you alone," Mr. Gold said, pointing at Mom.

"I'm not leaving Rose here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay," Mom said. Mr. Gold was quiet for a few seconds before he looked down at me as he spoke, "Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?"

Grandma walked over and helped me put on my jacket. "Wait. We're flying?" Mom asked. "Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones," Mr. Gold said.

"You're a real gentleman, aren't you?" Grandpa said sarcastically as he walked down the stairs with Mom's bag. He handed Mom the bag and then walked over to Mr. Gold and they talked.

Mom and I hugged Grandma and then we followed Mr. Gold out. "Bye," I said to Grandma and Grandpa. I hugged Grandpa and he hugged me tightly before we broke the hug and I walked out with Mom and Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold, equipped with the shawl around his neck, was driving. Mom was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back seat. We were heading down a deserted road in Mr. Gold's car.

"So . . . Where are we going?" I asked. "Logan International Airport," Mr. Gold replied. "I think she meant after that," Mom said. "Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?" Mr. Gold said

"You really think that shawl's going to work?" Mom asked. "Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems," Mr. Gold said. "It'll work."

We passed the 'leaving Storybrooke' sign and a wave of magic passed over Mr. Gold. There was a brief pause. "So?" I asked Mr. Gold. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin," He said. "And we're going find my son."

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
At Mary Margaret's apartment, Mary Margaret was in the kitchen when David entered, wearing two gun holsters. "You like the holster, huh?" Mary Margaret said with a smirk. David gave a small chuckle. "I miss carrying a sword," He said. "Well, it looks good on you," Mary Margaret said.

"Come on. Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help," David said as he hold out Mary Margaret's jacket. "Really?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked over and David helped her put the jacket on. "How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?" Mary Margaret asked.

They were about to leave. When they opened the door, they found Regina, who was just preparing to knock. "Apparently, not very hard," David said. "Regina. You're back," Mary Margaret said.

"I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death," Regina started. "He's . . . Alive," David said. "What?" Regina asked. "You were framed," Mary Margaret said. "Who would do that?" Regina asked, pretending she didn't knew.

"Your mother. She's here," Mary Margaret said. "But . . . But that's . . . That's . . . Not possible," Regina said, pretending to be shock. "When we found a way back, so did she," Mary Margaret said. Regina gave a small sighed. "We were wrong . . . And we're so sorry," Mary Margaret said.

"I know. But, if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my daughter. I can protect her," Regina said. "She's not here," Mary Margaret said. "What?" Regina asked.

"Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son. They left town about an hour ago with Rose," David replied. "And no one told me?" Regina said. "We didn't know where you were," Mary Margaret replied. "And, to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you."

"No, I suppose she doesn't," Regina said and then left. David sighed as Mary Margaret closed the door. "That went well," Mary Margaret said sarcastically. "With her, it doesn't get much better," David said. "Come on. Let's go find Cora."

"Where?" Mary Margaret asked. "No idea. But I know who to ask," David said as he handed a quiver of arrows and a bow to Mary Margaret, and the two of them left.


	16. Ch 16 - New York

**Rose POV**  
We got to the airport. We picked up our boarding passes from the desk, and then entered the line for security. I looked at Mr. Gold. "Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold?" I asked. "No," He replied, shaking his head.

I gave a small nod and I was taking off my shoes to put in the boxes and then Mom did the same. After I finished and put on my shoes, I was waiting for Mom and Mr. Gold.

We waited by our gate and Mr. Gold was pacing back and forth. "Do you want something to eat?" Mom asked him. "No," Mr. Gold said. "Is something wrong?" Mom asked. "Stop asking me that! I'll be right back," Mr. Gold said and walked to the public washroom.

Mom and I looked at each other. "Wow, what's wrong with him?" I asked. "Don't know," Mom said and after a few minutes Mr. Gold came back just when it was time to board the plane.

Mr. Gold, Mom and I were sitting in our seats, waiting for take off. "You good, kid?" Mo asked me. I gave her a smile. "You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we're going on a quest like in the book," I said and she smiled. Then she looked at Mr. Gold and we both noticed that her was a little jumpy.

"It's going to be all right. We're gonna find your son," I said and gave him a small smile. "I know," Mr. Gold agreed and gave me a small smile back.

' _Welcome, folks, to Ajira Airlines regional flight 53, with nonstop service to New York City. Our flight time tonight is 42 minutes. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride._ '

... ...

Later, Mom, Mr. Gold and I arrived at New York via taxi. We looked up at the apartment building in front of us. "What's wrong? This the right place?" Mom asked. "Yes, it is," Mr. Gold said.

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you," Mom said. Mr. Gold remained silent. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?" Mom said sarcastically.

 **Third Person POV**  
At Regina's house, Cora and Regina were conversing, while Cora attempted to comfort Regina. "What is it, sweetie?" Cora asked. "It's Rose. Emma left town with Gold, and she took Rose with her," Regina explained.

"And you didn't stop them?" Cora asked. "I didn't know until after they had gone," Regina replied. "I'm sure she's safe. And, as soon as Gold's done, Rose will be back," Cora said.

"But not with me," Regina said. "Back? From where? Where's Rumpelstiltskin gone?" Hook asked, walking to the room. "I don't know," Regina admitted. "Well, if he's left town, then he's powerless. He can be killed," Hook said.

"The moment either of us leave, we lose our magic . . . And our advantage," Cora said. "Your memories?" Hook asked. "None of us were victims of the curse. It's not about memories - it's about magic," Regina said.

"Well, I don't need magic. I'll go after him alone," Hook said. "Even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?" Regina asked.

"Well, I prefer my hook, but I can't find that now," Hook said. "You're not going anywhere," Cora said. "I deserve my vengeance!" Hook yelled. "You're right. You're right, you do," Cora said calmly. "And, with The Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here . . . His dagger."


	17. Ch 17 - Neal

**Rose POV**  
Mom, Mr. Gold and I entered the lobby of the apartment building. I scanned the list of names on the intercom. I shrugged and Mom looked at Mr. Gold. "Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?" She asked.

"It doesn't work that way," He said and they both took a turn at looking at the list. "Do any of these names mean anything to you?" Mom asked. "Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no," Mr. Gold replied.

Mom pointed to an apartment that is listed only by number. "Here's your boy," She said. "Or, it could just be vacant," Mr. Gold said. "You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found. And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts," Mom said and then she pressed the button. "U.P.S. package for four-oh-seven."

The person on the other end of the line didn't respond, and then hang up. "Maybe you should've said FedEx," I said. Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the fire escape outside. "He's running," Mom said.

We rushed outside, where we saw the apartment's occupant climbing down the fire escape. He reached the bottom and break into a run. "That favor you owe me. This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run," Mr. Gold said to Mom. "Watch Rose. I'll be back," She said and started to ran after the guy.

 **Third Person POV**  
Emma chased after the unknown man through the streets of New York, stalling traffic along the way. Emma ran around the opposite side of the building and manages to ambush the man as the two meet. She tackled him, and the two of them fall to the ground. When Emma looked up, a stunned look overcomes her face. "No . . . Neal?"

"Emma?" The man, Neal asked. "Neal?" Emma repeated and the two of them stood up. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Neal asked. "What am _I_ doing here?" Emma asked. "Yeah," Neal said.

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold's son?" She asked. "What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" He asked. "You played me. You're from there. You played me. And he played me. You both played me!" Emma said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay," Neal said as the same time with Emma, "You and Gold!"

"Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" Neal asked. "Your father! Rumpelstiltskin," Emma replied. "He's here?" He asked. "Why else would I be in New York?" Emma snapped.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM TO ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Neal yelled. "Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did . . . Did you even care about me at all?" Emma asked.

"Emma, do not -"

"I want to know!" She cut him off, "I want the truth - all of it!"

"Fine! We . . . We got to get off the street. We can't do it here. We're out in the open. I . . . I spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not going to let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there," Neal said.

"I am not drinking with you. Whatever you're going to tell me, tell me now," Emma said. "No, bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there," Neal said and he started to walk off. Emma, annoyed, followed him.

 **Rose POV**  
Me and Mr. Gold were still waiting outside of the apartment building. Mr. Gold bought me a hot dog and we stood next to the hotdog stand. "Don't worry. Emma's really good at catching people," I said.

"Well, my son's been running away for a long time now. Now I have a feeling he's equally adept at it," Mr. Gold. "Well, at least we found him, right?" I said. "Indeed," He agreed.

"And thank you for the hot dog," I said and he gave me a small smile. "You are quite welcome. And thank you," He said and I frowned. "For what?" I asked

"Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You . . . Are a remarkable young woman," He said and I gave him a smile. "You know . . . I forgave her. Emma - for giving me up," I said. "She thought it was the best for me then. That's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it, too."

"Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble," He admitted. "But . . . you're here now. And, you want him back, right?" I asked. "More than anything," He admitted. "Then, that's all that matters," I said.

 **Third Person POV**  
Neal and Emma were talking at the bar Neal suggested. "Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away," Neal said. "Did you know who I was when we met?" Emma asked. "If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you," Neal admitted.

"Come on," Emma said. "Come on? Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get . . . A-away from . . . All that crap," Neal said. "So, if you didn't know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole," Emma said.

"I wasn't using you. When we met, I didn't know. I found out," Neal said. "How?" Emma asked. "When I went to sell the watches . . . I ran into a friend of yours. August," Neal said and he started to explain.

Emma was very upset and angry, even more than before. "You left me . . . And let me go to prison, because Pinocchio told you to?" She asked.

"Emma -"

"I loved you," She cut him off.

"I . . . I was, um . . . I was . . . I was trying to help you," He said. "By letting me go to jail?" Emma asked. "By getting you home," Neal said. "Are you telling me, that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen? If it wasn't in your plan, or your father's?" She asked.

"Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting - that could have stopped it. Maybe it was fate," He said. "You believe in that?" She asked.

"You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. The point is . . . Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together," He said.

Emma thought about it. Rose. Emma didn't went Neal to know that they have a daughter. "No," Emma lied. "Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That's it. Doesn't matter now. I'm over it. And you."

She stood up, getting ready to leave. "Why do you wear the, uh, keychain I got you?" Neal asked. Emma looked down at the keychain hanging on a cord around her neck. She pulled the cord, releasing it from her neck, then handed him that.

"To remind myself never to trust someone again. Come on. I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him," Emma said. "You made a deal with him? Neal asked. "Yeah," She said. "And I'm upholding my end."

"No, Emma, you don't have to. You know that," He said. "I know," Emma said. "Okay, so this should be really easy for you," Neal said. "Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can't find me. You do that, you'll never have to see me again."


	18. Ch 18 - My Dad

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Mary Margaret talked to Emma on the phone. "Wait. Gold's son is Rose's father?" Mary Margaret asked. "I know. I know. And the millions of questions you have, I have, too. The problem is, it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do," Emma said.

"Please tell me you're not calling to ask me to tell you to keep it from her," Mary Margaret begged. "Rose thinking her father is dead. I told her that for a reason. I want to protect her," Emma said.

"No matter what this man did, Rose has a right to know who her father is. The truth about your parents . . . Emma, you of all people should know how important that is," Mary Margaret said.

"I don't want Rose to get hurt. I just want to protect her," Emma said. "Are you sure this is about protecting Rose, and not yourself?" Mary Margaret asked.

 **Rose POV**  
Mr. Gold and I were still waiting for Mom in the lobby of Baelfire's apartment building. I noticed that Mr. Gold was nervous. "Why are you so nervous? When I found my Mom, I was excited," I admitted.

"Because I have the benefit of a little more . . . life experience. I know that things don't always happen the way we want them to," He replied. "Sure, but in my book, it says that you can see the future. Why can't you just look and see what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, that ability is complicated. I didn't always have it. And then when I did . . . Well . . . It's maybe not the gift one would expect. Seeing the inevitable can be a terrible price," He replied. "The future is like a puzzle . . . With missing pieces. Difficult to read. And never, never what you think."

"Hey," Mom said and we saw her walking over. "Did you find him?" Mr. Gold asked. "Sorry. Your son got away," She said.

 **Third Person POV**  
Mary Margaret and David were talking in Mary Margaret's kitchen. "So Rumpelstiltskin is Rose's grandfather?" David asked. "Apparently," Mary Margaret said.

"But I'm her grandfather," David said. "You can have more than one," Mary Margaret said. "So her . . . step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen," David started. "Actually, her step-great-grandmother. And she's also her adoptive mother," Mary Margaret said.

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, cause that dinner would suck," David said. "Or, maybe this will mellow everyone out," Mary Margaret said.

 **Rose POV**  
Mr. Gold frantically hit all of the buttons on the intercom. "Gold, wait. What are you doing?" Mom asked. Someone respond to the buzzer and unlocked the front door. "I'm finding my son," He replied.

"He's gone," Mom said. "But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting," Mr. Gold said.

We arrived at the door of Baelfire's apartment. Mr. Gold set to picking the lock. "Stop. You can't just break in," Mom said. "Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at," Mr. Gold said.

"He might not come back," Mom said. "Okay. Finding people is what you do, Ms. Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here. Who he is, what he does, who he loves," He said.

"No, don't do this. There are things called laws. You could get arrested," She said. "Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited," He said. He successfully picked the lock and opened the door.

"Gold. Come on, please. We really shouldn't be here," Mom said as we got inside. "I don't think he's listening," I said. Mom closes the door and I joined Mr. Gold to investigate the apartment. I saw Mom grabbing a dream catcher that was hanging in the window.

"You find something, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her. "Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dream catcher," Mom said. "Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it? You're lying to me," He said.

"Just get back to looking, okay?" Mom said. "No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me," Mr. Gold said.

"You don't know what you're talk -"

"Tell me!" He cut her off.

"Rose, go wait in the bathroom," Mom told me. "But I can help," I insisted. "Rose, go!" She demanded. I walked to the bedroom and left them alone but I could hear them talk.

"There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost," Mom said. "Well, you think me a fool? You're holding back. I want to know what, and why," Mr. Gold said. "I'm not holding back," Mom said. "Did he tell you something?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Gold -"

"Did he tell you something?!" He cut her off.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything," Mom said.

"But you talked to -"

"Don't put words in my mouth -"

"Tell me! You tell me, or I'm going to make you tell me."

"You don't have magic here," Mom said. "Oh, I don't need magic," Mr. Gold said. "You really want to do this?" Mom asked. "Do not push me," Mr. Gold said.

"Don't push me," Mom said. "We had a deal! A deal! No one! No one breaks deals with me!" Mr. Gold yelled. Then I heard a new voice, "Hey! Leave her alone."

I didn't hear anything else so I walked out the bedroom. "Mom? What's going on?" I asked. "Hey . . ." Mom said and walked over to me. "Who's this?" The man asked. "My daughter," Mom replied. "What?" The man asked.

"Is that Baelfire?" I asked, looking at the guy. "Sweetie, I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on," Mom said and tried to lead me out of the room. "Wait. H-how old are you?" The man asked me.

"Don't answer him," Mom told me. "How old are you, kid?!" The man demanded. "Eleven!" I yelled as I got out of Mom's grip and I looked at them. "Now, why is everyone yelling?"

"She's eleven?" Baelfire asked Mom. I looked at her, "Mom?" I asked. "Is this my daughter?" Baelfire asked and I looked at him, frowning. "No. My Dad was a fireman. He . . . He died," I said and looked at Mom, "That's what you told me. You said . . ."

"Is this . . . My daughter?" Baelfire asked. Mom walked over me, she brushed piece of my hair behind my ear and hold my face. "Yes . . ." She whispered. I backed away from her, and then exit through the window leading to the fire escape.

"Rose. Rose?" Mom called as she followed me. I sat at the top of the fire escape. "So, that's him," I said. "Yeah," She said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because I never thought I would see him again. I never wanted to," She replied.

"Why not?" I asked. "He was a thief, Rose. A liar, a bad guy, and he . . . He broke my heart," She said. "I could have taken it, you know. The truth," I said.

"I know. He was just a part of my life I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me, not you," She said. "I thought you were different, but you're just like her. Regina. She always lied to me, too," I said and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry . . ." She said and I looked at her. "I want to meet my Dad," I said and she gave a small nod.

 **Third Person POV**  
Emma crawled back into Neal's apartment through the window, while Rose waited outside on the fire escape. Neal was waiting. "She wants to meet you," Emma said. "You weren't going to tell me about her," Neal said.

"No, I wasn't," Emma admitted. "Yeah, well, she's my kid, too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore," Neal said. "Great. Go talk to her, then," Emma said. Neal was about to go to Rose but Emma stopped him, "But . . . Don't break her heart."

"Trust me - I'm not going do to her what he did to me," Neal said. "Or what you did to me," Emma said. "Okay. I get it. We're all messed up. What do you say we try to avoid that with her? Alright?" Neal said and walked pass her. "Alright," She whispered as Neal crawled out onto the fire escape to join Rose.

 **Rose POV**  
I saw my Dad crawling out and stood beside me. "So . . . You're my Dad," I said. "Yeah," He said. I looked at him again, "I'm Rose," I said. He smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Rose. Sorry I took so long," He said.

"It's okay. You didn't know," I said and we started to talk and getting to know each other.


	19. Ch 19 - Camera

**Third Person POV**  
Neal, Rose, Emma, and Mr. Gold walked down a street in New York. Neal and Rose were talking, while Emma and Mr. Gold trailed behind them. "So, uh . . . You like pizza?" Neal asked Rose. "Yeah. Let me guess - you're going to tell me the best pizza's in New York, and I got to try it, right?" Rose asked.

"Actually, it's in the Kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the Dragon Fields of Zorn," Neal said and Rose gave him a playfully look. Neal grinned, "Nah, it's in New York. Here, let's get you a slice."

"So you're really from there?" Rose asked. "Yeah, I am," Neal replied with a smile and entered the pizza shop with his daughter. Emma and Mr. Gold stood outside. "Do you think that we should . . ." Emma started.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "If we were welcome, I feel confident an invitation would have been extended. It's a sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain. That's our common ground, Ms. Swan."

"Guess my lying to her just caught up with me," Emma said. "Ah, give her time. She'll forgive you," Mr. Gold said. "Is that you projecting your own hopes?" Emma asked. Mr. Gold scoffed softly. "My son and I have some way to go."

"I can see that," Emma said. "I need you to speak to him. Try and convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us," Mr. Gold said. "If I recall, there was only one favour I owed you, and I think I'm paid up," Emma said.

"This isn't about me anymore. You'll do it for Rose," Mr. Gold said. "How do you figure that?" Emma asked.

"Well, because if you don't, you're going to wake up one morning, and discover she's hopped on a bus back to New York. She ran away to Boston to be with you. She'll do the same thing for her father," Mr. Gold pointed out.

"Until Neal lets her down - which he will. It'll be a hard lesson, but then at least Rose will understand that I lied to protect her," Emma said. "Someone's beginning to sound a lot like Regina. I think the real reason you lied was to protect yourself," Mr. Gold said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked. "From getting hurt again," Mr. Gold said. "That's not happening," Emma said. "You want a second chance with that man," Mr. Gold said.

"What makes you think that?" Emma snapped. "The look on your face," Mr. Gold said. "You have no idea what . . ." Emma said but stopped when Neal and Rose walked out the pizza shop and join them.

"What are we talking about?" Neal asked, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Emma, Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to the apartment and get my camera?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I . . . Kids like culture, right?" Neal told Emma. "Sure. Yeah, that's fine," Emma said and then looked at Rose with a small smile. "You like the New York pizza?" Rose gave a small nod, "Yep."

At Storybrooke, Regina entered Granny's Diner, where Mary Margaret was waiting for her in a booth. Regina stood across from her. "So, how is Rose? Is she okay?" Regina asked. "She's fine. Everything's fine," Mary Margaret said.

"What'd she say?" Regina asked. "I didn't actually talk to her," Mary Margaret admitted. Regina sat down, sighing. "Then why am I here?" She asked. "Because I know you've been lying. And I thought it was time we talk about it," Mary Margaret said.

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

"No, no, no, no," Mary Margaret cut Regina off, "No more lying. I know you've been with your mother. I know you're looking for the dagger."

"What I'm doing is my business," Regina said. "There's a war starting, Regina," Mary Margaret said. "That much is clear, yes," Regina agreed. "Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance - a chance to choose the right side . . . The side of good," Mary Margaret said.

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps . . . I am good? I was always the Queen. It was you who added 'Evil' to my name," Regina pointed out. "Good doesn't do what you do. Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?" Mary Margaret asked.

"And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know . . . They never will. You're giving me a chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way," Regina said and got up.

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina," Mary Margaret said. Regina scoffed, "Because listening to you will work out so much better," She said.

"She doesn't care about Rose. All she wants is power," Mary Margaret said. "Power is how you get things," Regina said. "She doesn't care about you," Mary Margaret said. "Really? And what would you know about mothers?" Regina asked and then left.

In New York, the group walked back to Neal's apartment. Rose and Mr. Gold were talking, while Emma and Neal trailed behind them. "So, should I call you grandpa, now?" Rose asked Mr. Gold with a smile. "Well, you can call me whatever you'd like," Mr. Gold replied, giving her a kindly smile.

"She's a good kid," Neal told Emma with a smile. "Yeah," Emma agreed. "Hey, I'm trying my best here," Neal said. "I know. We all are. It's just, we're going to have to go back. To our home," Emma said.

Neal looked at her, disappointed. "I'm just getting to know her," He said. "Then maybe . . . Maybe you should come with us," Emma said, hoping he will. "To Storybrooke?" Neal asked.

"I've seen your apartment. You don't got a lot going on here," Emma said. "Looks can be deceiving. Listen . . . There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's complicated," Neal replied as they both stopped.

Rose ran back to them. "So, Neal, do you think we can take the subway?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah. Sure, of course. Let's go get that camera," Neal said with a smile.

 **Rose POV**  
We got to Dad's apartment and we entered the lobby. "Come on, come on, come on," I said with a smile. "Here. I got it," Dad said, chuckling. He unlocked the door and he and I headed for the apartment, "So after this, maybe Times Square?" Dad asked and I smiled.

Dad and I got into the apartment and looked for the camera. Suddenly we heard noises at the lobby. "Stay here," Dad told me and then ran outside.


	20. Ch 20 - Tamara

Dad brought Mr. Gold up to the apartment, where I was waiting, and lay him on the couch. Mom walked in, "Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. Shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. And get this - he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here," She said.

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Dad asked. "It's cloaked. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt any of us," Mom said. "But is Mr. Gold going to be okay?" I asked. "Don't worry, Rose, he's going to be fine," Dad promised.

Mom brought her phone over to me. "Hey, kid. The battery's dead. Go in the other room and see if you can find a charger, okay?" She asked. "Okay," I said as I took the phone and walked out the room.

I saw a text from Grandma and Grandpa and read it. I walked back to the room just when Dad walked out. "Emma, you need to see this," I said, holding out her phone.

"What is it, kid?" Mom asked. "It's a text from David and Mary Margaret. You need to read it - now," I said. I handed the phone to her. She read the text.

"Bad news, Gold," Mom said. "What, worse than incurable poison?" Mr. Gold asked. "I don't know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?" She asked.

"Get to your point," He said. "Cora's after it. The only way to stop her, is have David and Mary Margaret get to it first," Mom said. "Yeah, let Cora try," Mr. Gold said.

"You can't seriously be willing to risk this. Not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke," Mom said. "Ms. Swan, that dagger has not left my possession for centuries. It's not about to now," He said.

"Here's the thing. You're dying. And right now, we are your best hope. Time's come for you to start trusting someone. And, if I were you, I'd start with family," Mom said.

 **Third Person POV**  
Regina and Cora arrived at Regina's mayoral office after killing Johanna, Snow White's loyal servant and getting Rumplestiltskin's dagger. Cora sat in the chair behind the desk and lay the dagger in front of her. "It's nice to be back. Hiding is quite wearisome," Regina said.

"I like what you've done with the place," Cora complimented. "I'm so happy you approve," Regina said. "What is it, my love? You're troubled," Cora said. "You never told me about your history with Snow's mother," Regina said. "I spared you that burden, like any good parent would do," Cora said.

"You didn't think I deserved to know exactly what it took for me to become Queen?" Regina said. "Now you know," Cora said. "That day at the stables, when I rescued her? That wasn't an accident, was it?" Regina said. "You made sure I'd be in the pastures when Snow rode past. You had to make sure when I met Snow White . . . Her father would be searching for a new Queen."

"And what does this knowledge change for you?" Cora asked. "That you won, mother. I am the Queen. And, if that's what you wanted so badly, why do you need Rumpelstiltskin's dagger now?" Regina asked.

"You're worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours," Cora said. "My only interest now is Rose," Regina said. "And I've told you - you'll have her," Cora promised.

"But how? Now that Mary Margaret and David know we have the dagger, we can't use Gold to kill them without Rose finding out," Regina said. "Have patience, my love. By the time Rumpelstiltskin returns, Emma Swan and the rest of them will be nothing more than a vaguely unpleasant memory. And Rose, will be yours," Cora said.

In New York, Emma and Neal were walking to the car that Neal had arranged for. "It should be one more block west," Neal said. "Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. He made his way to New York. I'm sure he could make his way out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?" He asked. "Actually, I've done it before," She admitted. "Great," He said.

"I have to admit, after some of the things you've said, I'm surprised you'd rally to his side like this," Emma said. "There's a difference between running away from your father, and watching him die in front of you. He may be a monster, but he's my blood," Neal said.

"What happens when he's healed?" She asked. "I don't know. Forgiveness ain't something I think is possible with him," He said. "But somewhere inside you, you hope someday, it will be," She said.

"Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" He said. "Well, no matter what, it'll be nice for Rose to be around you a little bit, even if it is just for a visit," Emma said. "Here's our car," Neal said.

Neal ran over to a grey car, and grabbed a set of keys from behind the wheel. "Please tell me we are not going to hotwire this thing," Emma said. "No. Uh . . . It belongs to a friend," Neal said.

"That's a generous friend," Emma said. "Yeah, about that. Um . . . We need to finish our conversation from earlier. There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship," Neal said.

A woman called out to Neal and ran up to him and Emma. "Neal! Thank God I caught you," She said. "What are you doing here?" Neal asked. "I don't know. I . . . Maybe I got a little worried after talking to you. You can't just say you're . . . Leaving town for a while," She said.

"Hey. Yeah, listen. Everything's fine, okay? I promise," Neal said. "Great, sweetie. Just tell me what's going on," She said. "Neal?" Emma asked. "I'm Tamara," The woman said to Emma with a smile. "Emma," Emma said as they shook hands. "She's my fiancée," Neal said.


	21. Ch 21 - Back

**Rose POV**  
Dad was teaching me how to steer the pirate ship. Soon we arrived at the docks and we started to get off the ship when Grandpa, Grandma and Ruby arrived at the docks to meet us, Ruby then helped Dad with Mr. Gold off of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Grandma asked us. "Yeah. Yeah, we're alright," Mom said as Grandpa took over Ruby's position, and he and Dad headed towards the truck with Mr. Gold. "I drove a ship," I said.

"Did you now?" Grandpa said as I shared a smile with my Dad. "Yeah, my Dad showed me how," I said. "That's . . . Me," Dad said. They set Mr. Gold on the back of the truck, "Thank you, thank you."

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" Grandpa asked. "Oh, you'd know if she was, cause most of you would be dead by now," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," Grandma said. "We will," Grandpa said. "And this time, we finish it," Grandma said.

"Mary Margaret -"

"David," She cut Grandpa off, "She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Of course we will, but what you're talking about goes beyond that," Grandpa said. "Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother," Grandma said.

"I know," Grandpa agreed. "I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance."

"Why?" Grandma asked. "Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay," Grandpa said.

"You okay?" Mom asked Mr. Gold. "Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us," Mr. Gold said. Dad and Grandpa started to take Mr. Gold away.

"Let me guess," I started and Mom, Grandma and Ruby looked at me. "I get to go with Ruby," I finished. "You got it, kid," Mom agreed.

"I'll keep her out of the crossfire," Ruby said. "Thank you," Grandma said to her. "Don't look so worried. You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away," I said and gave them a smile before leaving with Ruby.

...

 **Third Person POV**  
The next morning, Regina was mourning her mother's death. She placed a Rose on the coffin as Mr. Gold entered mausoleum. "Black always was your color," He said. "I'm here to bury my mother. So if you've come to gloat . . ." Regina said.

"I came to pay my respects," Mr. Gold said as he hold up a Rose. "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart," He said as he placed the Rose on the coffin. "You killed her to save your own life," Regina said. "Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures," Mr. Gold said.

"Like getting Mary Margaret to trick me into killing my own mother? You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but she can't. She's going to die for what she did," Regina said.

"Oh, come on. We both know killing her will cost you the thing you want most - Rose. Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy," Mr. Gold said.

"Yes, it will," Regina said. "You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart," Mr. Gold said. "That was your curse," Regina said. "Which you cast," Mr. Gold said. "Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?" Regina asked. "The same one your mother learned a long time ago," Mr. Gold stated. "You can't have everything. She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Rose's the price you'll pay. Time to cut your losses."

"Never," Regina said. "I _will_ have my daughter, and I _will_ have my vengeance. I will find a way to have **_everything_**."


	22. Ch 22 - Running

**Rose POV**  
I was at home with Grandma, Grandpa and Mom. Grandma was at bed while Mom and I were eating. Grandpa tried to get Grandma to come out and eat but she didn't want to.

Grandpa sighed as he walked back to me and Mom. "Anything?" Mom asked him. "She won't eat a bite," He said. I frowned and looked back at Grandma, "What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Nothing," Mom said and I looked at her, "She's just a little sick."

Grandpa and Mom exchanged a glance and I knew they were lying to me. "You guys are lying to me, aren't you?" I said. "No one's lying," Mom said.

"You are, just like you did about my Dad," I said to her. "Rose, I -" Mom started as she placed her hand on my shoulder but I moved from her touch. She looked at Grandpa, "She's right. No more lying," She said.

"Emma . . ."

"She deserves to know." She looked at me, "Here's the thing, Rose. Cora's death . . . Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it, and that's why she's so upset."

"No. No, no, she couldn't," I said, shaking my head. Then, there was a knock on the door and Grandpa went to answer the door. "She was trying to protect us," Mom told me. "But she's Snow White," I said, "She wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Get out!" Grandpa said and Mom and I turned around to see Mr. Gold. "I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say -" Mr. Gold said and glanced at Grandma, "For her sake."

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked as we stood up and looked at him. "Regina. She's planning to strike back -" Mr. Gold said and Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Against your mother."

"What is she gonna do to her?" I asked. "Oh, she didn't say," He said. "No," Grandpa said, "You don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that. You're gonna figure this out. And you're gonna help us."

"And why should I?" Mr. Gold asked. "Because aside from us being family now, Mary Margaret saved your life," Grandpa said and Mr. Gold glanced at Grandma again. "Now you owe her a debt. And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're gonna help us stop Regina."

... ...

After Grandpa and Mr. Gold came back from Regina's cellar, I heard them talking with Mom from upstairs. "What the hell does that do?" Mom asked.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you," Mr. Gold said. "Doesn't that break magic laws? You can't bring back to life, you can't force someone to love you," Mom said.

"This particular spell can make someone think they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you just might believe it," Mr. Gold said.

I walked down the stairs, "She's using it on me, isn't she," I said. Grandpa walked up to me, "Hey honey, why don't you go back upstairs, let us handle this."

"No!" I said and pushed past him, and ran over to Mom. "Emma! You said you were going to be honest with me," I said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at the three, "Why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants. That she can get you," Mr. Gold replied.

"But if all she wants is me . . ."

"Your mother is a complicated woman, sweetheart," He cut me off, "She wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance." He glanced over his shoulder on Grandma, "On Mary Margaret."

"How does the curse give her both?" Grandpa asked, crossing his arms. "Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most," Mr. Gold explained.

I was shocked. "You have to stop her," Mom said to Mr. Gold. He scoffed, "Oh, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt," He said. "Not even close! This is my wife's life we're talking about," Grandpa snapped.

"Not to mention your granddaughter's!" Mom said. Mr. Gold glanced at me and sighed before looking at Mom, "The only way you can end a blood feud, is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"How, by killing her?" Grandpa asked and I looked at him. No! This can't be happening! "Is there no other option?" Mom asked and I looked at her, shocked. "I'm afraid not," Mr. Gold said.

"Stop!" I said and stood at the middle. "Listen to yourselves. You're talking about killing my Mom! You used to be heroes. What happened to you?" I glanced at all three of them.

I shook my head and ran to the door. I grabbed my coat and backpack, "Rose," Mom called but I ignored her and ran out the apartment.

 **Third Person POV**  
Emma grabbed her coat as she looked at David and Mr. Gold, "No matter how this plays out, we need to keep her as far away from it as possible," She said and then ran out after Rose.

"She's right," Mr. Gold said and David turned back to look at him. "Cora is more dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does."

... ...

 **Rose POV**  
Mom took me to Granny's Diner to talk. "Why are you bringing me here? I don't want to talk to you," I said. "You don't have to," Mom said as she placed her hands on my shoulder from the back and led me to a booth and I saw Dad sitting there.

"Hey, baby girl! I saved you a seat!" Dad said with a smile and I smiled at him. "I'm going to go get a coffee," Mom said. "Yeah," Dad said and Mom walked away.

I sat down as Ruby came over, "Here you go," She said and put down a large sundae in front of Dad, "One large sundae, extra everything."

"Thanks, Ruby," Dad said and Ruby gave me a smile, and I returned. She walked away as Dad pushed the sundae across the table to me.

"Extra everything?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, "What?" He asked. "Dad, you think I don't know a bribe when I see one?" I asked, smirking and I pushed the sundae to the side.

He made a face, "That obvious, huh?" He said. I lend back and smirked, "So what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, your Mom told me about everything that's been going on and we thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now," Dad said. "So I was thinking, why don't we go to New York?"

"New York?" I asked. "Well, Regina can't cast that curse if you're in New York. There's no magic there," Dad pointed out. "So we should find a way to get rid of magic. My Mom wouldn't want to cast the curse, my family wouldn't want to kill her, it would solve everything," I said.

"Yeah," Dad agreed. "You know what, you're right. But until then, why don't you come with me?" I smiled and nodded. I have an idea!

 **Third Person POV**  
Emma glanced at the back to look at Neal and Rose talking and then she looked back as Ruby placed a coffee at the counter, "Thanks, Ruby."

"Excuse me?" A man started as he walked over and handed Ruby a plate with a sandwich, "Can I get this sandwich wrapped up to go? I was thinking about going on a hike."

"A hike, huh?" Emma asked. "Well Dr. Whale said it would be good for me to get on my feet. Plus I'm kind of a nature photography nerd," The man explained. It was the same man that was in the car accident that caused by Hook and Mr. Gold.

"He said you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now," Emma said as Ruby came back with the sandwich in a bag. "This town's starting to grow on me," He replied. He gave Ruby some money, "Thank you very much." He grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

Ruby and Emma exchanged a glance before Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed the coffee, and walked back to Neal and Rose. But Rose wasn't sitting there anymore. "How did it go?" Emma asked as Neal was placing his scarf around his neck.

"Went good, she said yes," Neal said with a smile. "Seriously?" Emma asked, shocked. Neal grinned, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom right now. I'm just gonna go home and pack," He replied and Emma frowned and looked at the side that Rose was sitting. "Not bad for day three as a Dad if I do say so myself," Neal said.

Emma pointed her finger at the spot, "Wait, where's her backpack?" Neal shrugged, "I don't know, she took it with her," He said. "To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that? She's _your_ daughter," Emma said. Neal then realized what Rose was doing, "She's running." With that, he and Emma ran out.


	23. Ch 23 - Don't Cast The Curse

**Rose POV**  
I ran down to the mines, grabbing some dynamite and ran into the woods. I kept looking back, hoping that no one was running after me, but then I bumped into a man and fall to the ground.

"Woah!" He said and quickly helped me up, "Hey kid, you alright?" I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't looking," I said. "What are you doing out here all by yourself, huh?" He asked.

"Girls scout. Trying to get a merit badge," I lied. The man crossed his arms and looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm hiking. And I'm taking pictures of Maine scenic beauty," He replied. I nodded, "The hiking trail's that way," I said as I pointed towards the trail.

"Okay. Thanks. Um," He said and glanced down at my bag that I dropped. He looked at the name tag as he picked my bag up, "Is it Rose?"

He handed me the bag and I nodded. "Well, good luck with your merit badge," He said and walked pass me. I looked at him walking away before continued running.

 **Third Person POV**  
David, Ruby, Emma, and Neal were looking for Rose in the Mines. "Rose!" David called. "Rose!" Emma called. Ruby sniffed the air, "Down here. She was in here," She said.

"Why would an eleven year old girl run away to the mines?" Neal asked. "Wouldn't be the first time," Emma stated. David looked at a box of explosives, "I think I know what she was looking for." He shined his flashlight on it and walked over to the box. "The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting."

"What the hell would she want dynamite for?" Emma asked as David opened the box, showing some dynamite were missing. "To get rid of magic," Neal said, realizing what Rose was doing.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked. "At the diner she said someone should get rid of magic," Neal said. "So she's going to blow it up?" Ruby asked. "Where would she even go to do that?" Neal asked.

The man was walking through the woods, after meeting Rose, he called Regina. "Hello?" Regina asked. "Hi. Is this Rose's mother?" He asked. "Who's asking?" She asked.

"My name's Greg Mendell," He said. "Who?" She asked. "The guy that crashed his car outside the town," He explained as he got to his car. "See, I was out here hiking in the woods and she was by the White Pine Trail. And she was all by herself."

"What was she doing out there? Is she okay?" Regina asked, worried for her daughter. "I don't know. She ran off. But she seemed a little upset, and I just thought that you would want to know. That's all," He said. "I'm on my way," She said and hung up.

 **Rose POV**  
I approached the Storybrooke Wishing Well and pulled off the dynamite out of my backpack. I placed the dynamite on the well and lighted a match. "Rose?" I turned around and saw Regina, holding her hands up and she slowly walked towards me. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

I grabbed the dynamite, "I'm getting rid of magic. It's ruining everything. And you can't stop me," I said and I placed it back at the well. "All that's going to do is get you killed," She said.

"You just say that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on me," I said and I lighted another match and was about to light the dynamite but Regina used magic to make it and the match vanished.

She walked up to me, "I can't lose you Rose. You mean too much to me," She said. "Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary Margaret please," I said. "Rose, she has to pay," She said.

"The curse. It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake," I said, shaking my head slightly. "But it will be something," She said as she pulled out the scroll with the curse. "I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. We can be happy. We can have everything."

I shook my head, "Not like this," I said and backed away from her a little. "Hey Regina! Get away from my daughter!" Mom called, running over with Dad and Grandpa as Regina turned around to face them, as she pulled me behind her.

"She's not yours. She's mine. And after I cast this, you'll never see her again," Regina said. "That's never going to happen," Grandpa said. "If you want to kill Mary Margaret you're going to have to go through us," Mom said.

"Okay," Regina said and I looked at her. No! She made a fire ball and Grandpa pulled out his gun. I run between them, "Stop it!" I said. "Rose, get out of the way!" Dad said.

"No, not until someone helps me destroy magic," I said. "There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up," Regina said. "Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her," Mom said, holding her hand for me.

I shook my head, "It's not just her. It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret," I said and I turned to Regina, "Look what it did to you. It's ruining everything." I looked at Grandpa, Mom and Dad, "It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people," Mom said and hold her hand to me again. I walked to Regina, "Please. It's going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it." She shook her head as she spoke to me quietly, "I can't do that Rose."

I stared at her, "But there is something I can do," She said and she hold up the scroll with the curse and then burned it. I gave her a small smile, "Thank you," I said and after a moment I turned and ran to Mom, who hold her hand to me and I grabbed it. She pulled me to a hug before me, Mom, Dad and Grandpa left.


	24. Ch 24 - Meeting Dad's Fiancée

The next day, I was going to visit Dad with Mom. I was getting ready and after that I want down stairs when I heard Grandpa whispering to Mom, "She took Cora's life."

I frowned as I reached down, "Is everything okay?" I asked. Grandpa smiled at me, giving me a nod as Mom said to me, "Everything's fine, kid. Get your coat, we're gonna be late." I smiled and grabbed my coat.

"Bye, Gramps," I said to Grandpa as I ran over to him and hugged me. He hugged me back tightly. "See you later, honey," He said and we pulled away. He kissed me on the top of my head and then I ran outside the door.

Mom and I got to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and walked to Dad's room, where I saw Dad was waiting for us. I ran over to him, "Hey, baby girl," Dad said, smiling and hugged me. "How are you?" He asked as we broke the hug.

"I'm good," I replied, smiling. I hold up my storybook, "I brought this. I thought you could tell me what it was really like over there."

He took the book, "Sounds great. I tell you what," He said as he pulled out money, "Why don't you run into the diner, get us three hot cocoas and we'll dive in." I took the money and nodded.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I need to get down to the station to take care of some things," Mom told Dad as I walked out.

... ...

After a little while, I met Tamara, Dad's fiancée. "So, how did you guys meet?" I asked, curiously. Tamara looked at Dad and he just looked at his food, and chuckled slightly.

Tamara smiled, "Um . . . Well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my giant coffee, when this guy." She pointed at my Dad, "Crashed into me." They smiled, "Hot coffee soaked my blouse. There was no time to change, so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains. And he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. I decided to call and, well, we've been together ever since."

I smiled at them. "Sounds like fate," Mom said, "I've gotta drop Rose off with her grandpa. Thanks for the bagel." We both got up and I looked at Tamara, "It was nice meeting you, Tamara," I said with a smile. She smiled back, "You, too."

"Here you go, Baby," Dad said to me, holding my book. "Why don't you hold on to that?" I asked with a smile. That way he could show Tamara the book and explain to her everything.

Dad smiled, "Okay. See you," He said and I walked over to Mom, "See you later," I said and Mom and I left.


	25. Ch 25 - Little Boy, Pinocchio

A little while after, I was with Mom, Grandpa, Grandma and Marco, walking down the street to the station after Mom got a call from August, who was alive.

"If August is still at the station, he's not picking up," Grandpa said. Suddenly, we saw a wooden August walking out of the station and we ran over to him, "August!" Mom called.

August dropped to the ground. "August!" Mom said as we got to him. "My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?" Marco asked.

"I'm so sorry, papa," August said. "No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right," Marco said. "Emma," August said once he looked at her.

"August," Mom whispered. He went to go whispered something to her but then he died before he could. "Oh, no. Not again," Marco cried. I looked up to see Dad coming over, "August?"

"No. It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance," Grandma said. "What happened?" Dad asked. "Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something," Mom said. "He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain."

I frowned, "Brave . . . Truthful . . . And unselfish. Brave, truthful, and unselfish." They looked at me. "Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope. We just need The Blue Fairy."

"I'm here, Rose," The Blue Fairy said as she got to us. "What does Rose mean?" Grandma asked. "I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's," The Blue Fairy explained and came to stand beside Mom. "If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you're right. There's a chance I can do it again."

"Please, I beg of you. Try," Marco begged. The Blue Fairy hold up her wand, glittered and then she turned August into a little boy.

"Father?" Pinocchio asked. "Pinocchio," Marco said. I smiled as he showed Pinocchio's own hands, "Look. Look."

"I'm a real boy. I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio said with a smile. Marco pulled Pinocchio to stand and then hugged him. Mom wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to a tightly hug as we watched Marco and Pinocchio.

Then, she took a step to the boy, "Pinocchio? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something," She said.

"I . . . I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise," Pinocchio said. Mom gave a small nod and a smile before he and Marco started to walk away with The Blue Fairy. Mom and I walked over to Grandpa and Grandma, and we hugged before we all walked back home.

When we got home, Mom walked to the stairs but stopped and turned around, "Rose," She said and I looked at her. She sat on the stairs and hold her hand out to me. "We gotta talk." I walked over to her and took her hand, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about your Dad. I promise I will never lie to you again. Just don't push me away."

I stared at her for a moment before giving a small nod, "I won't." She gave me a soft smile before pulling me to a hug. I hugged her back and after a moment we pulled away.

We smiled at each other before she wrapped her arm around me and we went upstairs.


	26. Ch 26 - Safe

**Third Person POV**  
At the park, Neal and Rose were sword fighting while Mr. Gold watched them. Regina approached Mr. Gold as she looked at the two playing together.

"Seems like we both have been pushed to the side lines," She said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "The real question is what's _your son_ doing with _my daughter_?" She asked.

He started to smirk, "Oh that . . ." He looked at Regina. "That's right, you didn't get the birth announcement, did you? That's Rose's father."

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked, "Ms. Swan and my son -"

"You're Rose's grandfather?" She cut him off.

"Guess that makes us family. She's got the color of my eyes, don't you think?" He joked before starting to walk away. "You did this," She snapped as she followed him.

"Trust me, dearie, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you," He replied. She scoffed, "No! You must have known! When I adopted her, it was you who procured her for me. You expect me to believe that that was a coincidence?"

"No, not coincidence. Fate. And apparently, fate has a sense of humor," He replied. "Fate. So, you're playing the part of the loving grandpa now?" Regina asked and he smirked. "They won't accept you, no matter what you do. Not your son, not any of them."

"We'll see," He said. "I've already seen, Gold. I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness," She said.

"You think you know me, dearie. But you don't," Mr. Gold said. "I know you well enough. If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?" She asked before walking away from him.

At the Harbor, Emma was looking through the storybook as Regina approached, "Reading up on Rose's father? Or maybe his grandfather," She asked, making Emma to looked at her. She looked back at the book as Regina sat down, "How long did you think you could keep that from me?"

Emma looked at her, "Well, I was going to tell you. But I was kinda busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family."

"What is he doing here?" Regina asked. "Neal? Relax. He just wants to spend a little time with his daughter," Emma explained. "Funny. He didn't seem to want to spend time with her the first 10 years of her life. But then again, neither did you," Regina said.

"You know what, Regina? How about instead of worrying about everyone else, you start focusing on trying to be the person Rose wants you to be, before you lose her for good?" Emma said.

"For good? What does that mean?" Regina asked. "Nothing. Unlike you, the rest of the world isn't always scheming to get what they want," Emma said. "No," Regina said, frowning, "You're hiding something. Well, whatever it is, I can assure you of one thing. I'm going to find out." With that she walked away.

... ...

Neal went to Mary Margaret's apartment, with Rose asleep and over his shoulder. He knocked on the door with the wooden swords and Emma opened it. "What, did you tranquilize her?" She asked. "I just gave her a couple bourbons," He replied with a smile and walked inside. "Kid's a real lightweight."

"Sounds like you guys had a full day," Emma said. "Spent most of it at the park," He said as he put Rose on the couch gently to not to wake her up. "She's getting pretty good with those wooden swords. I guess that makes sense, considering where her family's from." Emma wrapped a blanket around Rose. "What?"

"You ever thought about going back?" Emma asked as they walked away from the couch. "Back where?" He asked. "Home. Where we're from," She said as she sat down the chair beside the table and crossed her arms.

"Uh . . . I spend most of my life trying to forget that place. I didn't exactly have a fairy-tale childhood. You know what I mean," He said and sat down in front of her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," She said. "August came by the park today. He and Rose seemed to really hit it off," Neal said. "That is gonna take a while to get used to," Emma said.

"You know, I gotta say, he's actually a lot cooler as a kid. Steals less of my money," Neal said. "He'd be way cooler if he could remember what he was trying to warn us about before he got . . ." Emma started.

"Rebooted?" Neal asked. "' _S_ _torybrooke isn't safe_ '? Isn't safe from who?" Emma asked. "Well, he always had a knack for being cryptic," He said. "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out. If there's one thing I know about you, you don't stop till you find what you're looking for."


	27. Ch 27 - Investigating

**Rose POV**  
I was working on my bird feeder in the yard. "Good morning, Rose." I turned to see Regina standing there with a smile.

"Mom, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. She laughed a little as she walked around to come over to me, "I've missed you. And I wanted to show you something."

I showed my hands into the pockets of my coat as I watched her pulling out something from her pocket. "Emma and Mary Margaret and David have been keeping this from you, darling. They've been growing magic beans in secret. They want to take you to the Enchanted Forest, without me," She explained.

"Maybe we're all going and they just haven't told you yet?" I suggested. "No, they won't let me help. They don't see the good in me," She replied. "The good you've seen. All they see is the Evil Queen, which they made me. And I don't want to be that any more." She bend down slightly. "This is my chance to go back and start over, for me to be the hero. And you'd like that, right?"

"Yeah, I'd love it," I said with a smile. Regina looked around with her eyes before back at me, "Here's how it will work - there's a fail-safe built into the curse, a trigger."

"Like a self-destruct button. Like you never did it?" I asked. "Yes," She replied with a small nod and a smile. "It's the next best thing to turning back time."

"That's amazing. What happens to Storybrooke?" I asked. Her smile faded to a small sad smile, "It disappears. Forever. But no need to worry, dear. We can get away first, back to the Enchanted Forest, using this." She hold up the magic beans.

"But, what about everyone else?" I asked. "They die," She replied gently. My eyes grew wide, "What?!" I asked. "I don't have any other choice," She said. "As long as there are other people in our lives, you can never fully be mine. You loved me once. With them gone, you'll love me again. And you can see me for what I truly am - a hero."

"Not if you kill everyone. You're a villain," I said. "Me? They're the ones that have been keeping us apart, they're the villains," She said. "How I can I ever love anyone who would do such horrible things? Why would you even tell me this?" I asked.

"Because I don't have anyone else to talk to," She replied. "Well I'm gonna stop you," I said. "Everything I just said will come to pass," She said as she pulled a black book out of her bag. "Never! Why would I let you do any of this?" I asked as she opened the book. "Because you won't remember a thing," She said and waved her hand in front of me.

Suddenly, I blinked and saw I was standing in front of Regina in the yard. "Mom. What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning. She laughed and shrugged, "Just came to say hello. I've missed you." I smiled, "I missed you too," I said.

She placed a hand on my cheek as she smiled, "Why don't you show me that bird feeder," She said. I turned to the feeder and opened the lid. "I'm sure it will make the birds very happy," She said with a smile.

... ...

Later that day, I was at the apartment, listening to Mom and Grandma talking. "I'm telling you, Tamara is the 'she' August was trying to warn us about," Mom insisted.

"Emma! Shh!" Grandma said. "What? Don't 'Emma' me!" Mom said. "Rose is upstairs. Look, I know this has been hard for you," Grandma whispered.

"No. This isn't about me. This is about August. He died trying to warn us about someone. A woman. 'She'. Tamara has a list of people who live here, what their fairytale names are. Doesn't that worry you?" Mom asked.

"There could be a million different explanations for what you saw," Grandma insisted. "We don't know anything about her. And she lied to me. When she said I could trust her, she lied," Mom said.

"Your 'superpower' has been known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when you're emotional," Grandma said. Grandma and Mom didn't noticed me walking downstairs and walked behind Mom. "For the last time, I do not have feelings for Neal! That was over a decade ago! I'm over it!" Mom said.

Grandma glanced upstairs from her spot in front of the front door before she looked back at Mom, "Well, that may be. But if you tell Rose that you think her dad's fiancée may be up to something, then Rose's gonna think that there's a chance her parents could get back together. So keep it to yourself. Please. Till you know something more." With that, she walked out of the door.

Mom sighed and turned around as I spoke, "So . . . we're back in business? I heard everything," I said with a smile as I crossed my arms.

"I thought you were in the shower," She said, shocked to see me in front of her. "Exactly. Operation Cobra's back on. We're investigating Tamara, right?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Get your coat." My smile turned to a grin.

... ...

Mom and I were outside of Granny's, waiting inside Mom's car as we were eating. "Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse. This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name," I said.

"Operation Tiger," Mom said. "Why?" I asked, frowning. "I need a why? You never need a why," She stated. "I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight. Something like a praying mantis," I explained.

Mom gave a small nod. "Oh! Duck," She said and we slid down slightly. "Oh. No, it's not them." We got back up and we continued to eat.

"Stakeouts are fun," I said. "Not usually. But this one?" Mom said and looked at me with a smile, "Yeah, kinda." We both chuckled before looking back at the place.

"I thought by now we'd be having adventures. Over there, you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows. This is cool, too," I admitted.

"Is that still something you want? I mean, if there was a way to . . . go back to the enchanted forest?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment, "Is there?" I asked.

"No, don't be crazy," She said. "There is. A way back. The - a bean or something. The giant brought it, didn't he?" I asked with a smile.

"You are a smart kid," She said. "That's awesome! We could get, like, a castle - you, me, and Neal," I said. "Oh, hey, whoa. No way," Mom said, "That - we're not - that's not -"

"Duck!" I cut her off. We slid down before looking up slightly to see Dad and Tamara leaving the building. I looked at Mom with a smirk, "Operation Praying Mantis is on." Mom shook her head slightly with a smile.

After Dad and Tamara left, Mom and I went into Dad's apartment. Mom did the lock while I was at the look out. "Hang on. I almost got it," Mom said.

"So once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding's off?" I asked. "Rose . . . Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?" She said. "I mean, you know . . . Once he's single, it could happen. Thrown together, moonlight, wine . . ." I listed as I went back to her.

"Listen to me, Rose. I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she's with Neal, okay?" She said and whispered, "Go. Go, go, go." I went back to the look out. Then I heard the lock clicks. "Ah! Yes!" Mom whispered.

I went to follow her but she stopped me, "Unh-unh! Unh-unh! You gotta be the lookout." I frowned, "But - but what do I do? Whistle?"

"No, that's too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like . . ." She said and kicked the door. "Like, kick it like you're bored. Like . . . Or, like, stumble into it. Like, oh, I'm . . . you know? Just hit the door, okay?"

I nodded, "Hit the door," I said. "Yeah," She said. "Got it. Now go," I said and she walked inside. I closed the door and stayed to look out. I started to get bored but soon my eyes grew wide when I spotted Dad. I rushed back to the door and kicked it from behind me as Dad saw me, "Uh? Hey, baby. What . . ."

"Uh . . . You know," I said as I continued to kick the door like I was bored. Dad realized something was wrong, "Oh, hell no. I taught her that. Emma!" He walked to the door and opened it, letting us inside.

We saw Mom in the middle of the room. "So you weren't here, and the door was open, and we just . . ." She said. Dad smiled a little, looking at me and then at Mom, "Emma, what's - what's this about?"

"Tamara. I think she's playing you," She admitted. "She's playing me? How?" He asked. "I think she's the 'she' August was trying to warn us about. I didn't wanna tell you until I had proof," She explained.

"Oh," Dad said as he chuckled slightly. "Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings . . . Are you out of your mind?"

"He warned us about a woman," She said. "Yeah, which covers half the world," He said and pointed at me as he looked at Mom. "You roped the kid into this?"

"She lied to me. Remember I had that thing with lies?" She said. "You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it," He said. "Yeah, you did," She said. "Listen to me, Neal. She's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are - whoever she's gonna give that to that could blow this whole town right open."

"Emma, I helped her make that list. It was to help her come to grips with this place. It's not easy, you know? I mean, she's trying to deal with it for me," He said. "Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that. Do I look like a jealous ex? Okay, maybe I'm crazy. But let's find out. There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine. I back off," She said.

Dad glanced at me and nodded as I shrugged before he looked back at Mom, "Okay. Yeah, sure. What the hell?" Mom nodded and moved a little before looking at Dad, "A little help?"

"Oh. Right," Dad said and helped Mom to pull up the floorboard. Mom used her hand but she didn't find anything. "Oh."

"Listen," Dad started softly, "I know Tamara being here is a little awkward -"

"Don't," Mom said and then put the floorboard back, "Rose, let's go." We got up and I gave a small pat on Dad's shoulder before leaving the room with Mom.

We went back to the apartment and eat some ice cream. I glanced at Mom, who was in thoughts. "You know," I started and she looked at me. "I believe you about Tamara."

"You should, 'cause I'm right," She said. I smiled, "And when we prove it, we can all go back to the Enchanted Forest."


	28. Ch 28 - Ocean Wide

Mom, Grandpa, Grandma and I went to Regina's office. Grandpa and Mom went inside first, carrying their guns to make sure that everything was clear. "It's okay. She's not here," Mom said so Grandma and I walked inside.

"When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right?" I asked. "No. We just want the beans she stole from us," Mom replied. "I don't get it. Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?" Grandma asked.

"Especially when she's keeping the beans here," Grandpa stated as we walked over to a small plant that the beans should be growing on. "Was keeping them here," Grandma corrected. "They're gone."

"Something's not right. Regina would never leave evidence like this behind," Mom said from behind. "Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke," Grandpa suggested. "Without Rose?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"What if something bad happened to her?" I asked, worried. "Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning," Mom read from the security system that beside the doors. Then she pressed a key at it and frowned, "They used an override code to get in."

"Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?" Grandpa asked. "She wouldn't," Mom replied, looking at us. "You think someone else broke in and took the beans?" Grandma asked.

"Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her," Mom stated. "So something bad did happen to her," I said. "We're gonna find her, Rose. I promise," Mom promised.

"There's only one person who could overpower Regina," Grandma said. "Gold," Grandpa replied. "He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend," Mom replied. "No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara."

"Haven't you already gone down that road?" Grandma asked. "Maybe not far enough," Mom said. "Or, maybe it's time for you to let it go," Grandma said. "August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don't think that was a coincidence," Mom insisted.

"What if you're wrong? If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch," Grandpa said. "Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else. Go to Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina," Mom said. "Where are you going?" Grandma asked. "Back to Tamara's room," Mom replied before she left.

... ...

Grandma and Grandpa took me to Granny and we both went to the park. I was on a swing while Granny supervised. I soon slowed down when I saw Mom walking over. "Emma," I said with a smile.

"Hey, kid," She said with a small smile and then looked at Granny, "Thanks for watching over her." Granny smiled, "Not a problem."

Mom looked back at me, "I need to talk to you," She said. I slightly frowned as I glanced behind her to see Grandpa and Grandma with Mr. Gold.

Then I looked back at Mom, "Yeah, okay," I said and we both went to a bench. "What's wrong? Did you find Regina? Is she okay?" I asked.

Mom smiled slightly, "Yeah, yeah, she is fine. But . . ." She said and took a deep breath. "Rose, it's . . . It's Neal. Tamara . . . She shot him."

I stared at her, "What?" I whispered. "I'm sorry, honey," She said, fighting tears, "Neal is dead." There were tears in my eyes and I hugged her. She hugged me back immediately. No, it couldn't be happening. Dad couldn't be dead.

... ...

After taking the news all in, Mom, me, Grandpa and Grandma went back home. Soon after I saw Regina inside, I ran towards her. "Rose!" She said.

"Mom!" I said and we hugged tightly. Then, out of the blue an earthquake occurs and shook the entire apartment. "Regina, was that . . ."

"Yes," She cut Mom off, "The diamond was activated."

"So we're all gonna die," I said. Regina placed a hand on my cheek, "You were born here, so you'll live."

I looked at each of them, "But . . . I'll be alone," I said. "I'm so sorry," Regina said softly. "It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it," Mom said and then looked at Regina, "You did this, now make it stop."

"I can't, there's no way," Regina said. "WELL, FIGURE IT OUT! It's your fault!" Mom said. "STOP! I already lost my Dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together," I said.

"From the mouths of babes," A voice spoke. We all looked to the door and saw Captain Hook walking inside, "I'd say the little lady has a point." Grandpa didn't waste a moment and punched him in the face. "That was for the last time we met," He said.

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered. Grandpa pulled out his gun, "Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist."

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway," Hook said. "No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge," Mom said.

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it," Hook said. "We don't have time for this. We have a real problem," Mom said. "Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life," Hook said. "So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it," Regina said as she stepped forward. "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need," Grandpa said. "The time for what?" Grandma asked. "Steal back the beans," Grandpa replied. "Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are," Mom pointed out. "Well, I do. I can help," Hook said. "Help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?" Mom asked.

"No, we won't have to. I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face," Grandpa said. "Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook said. "Just being clear," Grandpa said.

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Rose, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans," Mom said.

We all begin to exit but Regina stopped me, "Rose, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you." I smiled a little, "I love you, too," I said and we hugged before leaving.

... ...

We all waited at Granny's Diner. The entire population of Storybrooke was gathered inside when Grandpa and Hook came in. "We have the bean," Grandpa said and we all cheered when Mom walked in. "You did it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Grandpa said. "You okay?" She asked, noticing an injury on his arm. "Oh, it's . . . grazed. It's fine," Grandpa said. "Okay. Let's get going," Mom said and she walked over to me. "Rose?"

"Wh-where's my Mom?" I asked, noticing Regina wasn't with her. Mom placed her hands on my shoulders, "Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but . . ."

"But what?" I asked. She glanced behind me and then back at me. "She won't survive," She said softly. My eyes slightly grew wide, "No. No."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you to safety," She said. "But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!" I said.

"This is what she wants. We have a ways out. We have to take it," She said. "We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?" I asked.

"The Wraith," Grandma repeated. Mom looked at her, "What?" She asked. "We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?" Grandma asked.

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work," Mom said. "It could," Grandma said. "Yeah," Grandpa agreed, standing beside her.

"It's too risky. No one will go along with it," Mom said. "Yes, we will," Archie said, stepping in. "Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?"

Everyone agreed and I smiled. "Thank you, Archie," Grandma said and then looked at Mom as she pulled me to her. "This is what we should do."

"And will do," Grandpa said. "Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not to late," Grandma said as Mom pulled me to her and hugged me.

"I just don't want Rose to be alone. I don't want her to grow up the way I did," Mom said quietly. Grandpa and Grandma stared at her and opened their mouth but suddenly, a loud boom, and then another earthquake occurs, the largest one yet.

"This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive," Mom said. "But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her mother," Grandma said.

"You did that to Cora because you had to," Mom said. "I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood," Grandma said and she wrapped her arms around me.

Mom hesitated a moment, then, "Okay." Grandpa tossed her the bean, but it is intercepted by Hook. "You're all mad." Mom and Grandpa attempted to grab it back. "I can live with myself."

"Give it back," Mom demanded. "If she wants to die for us, I say let her," Hook said. "We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?" Mom asked.

"Worked quite well for me," Hook said. "Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone," Mom said.

Hook handed her the pouch containing the bean, "Quite passionate, Swan." We all started to leave and we went to the mines.

We ran inside the mines and saw Regina was slowing down the trigger. "Mom!" I said once she saw us. "What are you doing here?" She asked us.

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes," I said. "They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void," Grandpa said.

"No. You don't know that it'll work," Regina said. "We have to try," Grandma said. "Everybody, step aside," Grandpa said and he and Grandma pulled me to the side with them, wrapping their arms around me. Mom pulled out the pouch containing the bean and opened it up. "Emma?" She looked at us. "It's empty," She said. "Hook."

"I can't contain this much longer," Regina said quietly. Mom had tears in her eyes as she walked over to us, "Mom . . . Dad . . ." We all hugged and then I looked at Regina and walked over to her.

"I love you, Rose. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not," She said. I hugged her and then looked up at Mom as she walked over to us, and I pulled away, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are."

Grandpa wrapped his arms around me and he and Grandma pulled me then with them away as Mom and Regina started to combine their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process. Suddenly, a hand was placed at my mouth and I was dragged away.

I tried to scream but I couldn't. Then the hand moved away from my mouth when we got away from the mine and I looked up to see Greg and Tamara. I struggled against them as they dragged me to the cannery

"Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you," Tamara said as I continued to struggle to get away. "Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!" I said. "True, but that was never the point," Tamara said.

"It wasn't?" I asked. "We came here to destroy magic, Rose, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything -" Greg said and we stopped as he looked at me, "You."

Then he continued to drag me with him and Tamara to the dock. Greg opened up a portal in the water. "Rose!" I looked to the side and saw Mom, Regina, Grandma and Grandpa running towards us. "Rose!"

Suddenly, Greg and Tamara leap through the portal, forcing me to jump in with them.


	29. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the third book

It calls;

Believe [Sequel to Broken Hearts]


End file.
